The Last Moments Of the SS Tipton
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: Zack, Cody, and their new friends are living the life. But when one night during a storm it all changes, what will happen to the lives of these teenagers, if they will even have one left. ALL DONE! FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**"S.S. TIPTON FOUND AFTER 20 YEARS!" **

_"We found it Joe! We found the S.S. Tipton!" Bob said as he and his crew man went closer to the boat._

_"Wow, it's huge!"  
_

**"But what happened on the ship..."**

_"I love you, Cody Martin!" Bailey said, and he kissed her lips softly._

_"I have never wanted to hear anything more!" he pushed her back against a wall, and rubbed his hands on her back as he kissed her.  
_

**"Will haunt us forever!"**

_"What is that?" Calvin, the main lookout, asked while looking into the distance. The other man put on his binoculars._

_"I don't know, but it is moving towards us... FAST!" it was a foggy night, and nothing much could be seen. But once it came closer, they could see what it was. "SHIP! IT'S ANOTHER SHIP!"  
_

**"Rated Four stars!"**

_Everyone being jolted awake after coming in contact with the other boat._

_People dancing._

_Bailey and Cody kissing passionatly.  
_

**"What happened on the last couple days on the S.S. Tipton..."**

_A wild party._

_Zack flirting with another girl._

_"Hi, I'm Zack." _

_"I'm Vivian." they reached out their hands and shook them.  
_

**"Will FINALLY come out!"**

_"WHY THE HELL IS THE BLOODY RADIO NOT WORKING?" One of the crewmen asked while paressing down a button repededly. "HELP HELP!"_

_"How fast is this boat going under?" Zack asked as the group came together._

_"According to my calculations... between 20 and 30 minutes." Cody answereed in a panic._

_"That's not enough to get 3000 people on lifeboats!" Bailey panicked, and they ran twards the part of the ship that was not yet underwater.  
_

**"Starring Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin..."**

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Zack asked, sitting with Vivian at the front o_f the boat.

"I don't know, do you?" she asked.

"I did when I met you." he leaned in, and kissed her lips passionalty.

**"Cole Sprouse and Cody Martin..."**

_"d = 307.22." Cody wrote on his notebook_.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Josh told him, who was working on the same project.

"I'm always right!"

**"Debbie Ryan as Bailey Pickett..."**

_"I miss Kettlekorn!" she said with sobbs as she ran into the room where all her friends were._

_"What? I thought you loved it here?" Vivian asked her._

_"I do, but KETTLEKORN IS NOT SINKING AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" she yelled. Looks of panic crossed everyones face.  
_

**"Brenda Song As London Tipton..."**

"Yay me!" London said when she looked at her report card.

"How did you get an A?" Maddie asked her in a misterious voice.

"Because it has been three years since I came here! I am smart now! I know my A B C's!"

**"Selena Gomez as Vivian Francess Porter..."**

_"Z-Z-Zack. If there is one thing I want to tell you before we go, is that I love you! And I really hope to see you in heaven." Vivian cried while the boat was franticly tipping. _

_"No! You stay strong! We are going to make it through this! And we are going to Love each other until we die, promise?" Zack yelled, holding a tight grip on her so she wouldn't fall._

_"I p-p-promise. I love you so much though! And I NEED you to know that!"_

_"I do know that! And I love you too." he placed a kiss at the top of her head.  
_

**"David Henrie as Josh Grobbett..."**

_"I hate this boat, I hate this boat!" Josh said over and over again._

_"Now Josh, it is only for three weeks! You will suck it up and feel the burn!" his fater said as the family loaded the boat._

_"I hate you! I hate you!"  
_

**"And Jake T Austin as Kaleb Smrezz..."**

_"Wow, your really pretty!" Kaleb said to London as she sat infront of him at the table._

_"You don't look to shabby yourself!" she smiled back._

_"Well, I try hard."  
_

**"The Story that will leave you shocked..."**

_Vivain and Zack fell onto his bed behind him while kissing Vivan._

_"I should go home!" she said through the moans._

_"No..." he whined back._

_..._

_"I got a D?" Cody asked looking up at his teacher. "But how is this possible?"_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Martin. But you weren't here most of the time. And when you were, you were really distracted." the teacher said back._

_"Fine! I will tell you why I was away. I was diagnosed with Heart Cancer."_

**"Comes to Fan Fiction..."**

**"July 4... 2009!"**

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SCENES THAT ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 12! Also contains character death.  
**


	2. Reunited

"Ahhh, another year at Seven Sea's." Cody sighed as he and his brother walked aboard the grand ship. "It's good to be back."

"It sure is buddy." They walked to the check-in desk. "Zack Martin," he said his name, and the woman looked him up.

"Ahhh, Mr Martin. Nice to have you again this year." The lady said. "My name is Mrs. Lodouski. I will be teaching you this semester."

"Where's Tut?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh, she's off for the semester. She is having a baby." Mrs L said, and gave Zack is manual.

"Thank you." he stepped aside to let his brother sign in, and after that, they were off to their rooms. "Wow, same place as they were the last two years!" Zack said, and headed into his room. "Except it's clean!"

"I know, so is mine." Cody said, and walked into his. There was someone in there, but the person was leaning over. So all he could see was a blue-jean butt. "Hello?" he asked. "Dude, are you my new room-mate?" the person turned around.

"Now you call me dude? What about two years ago, when I was a dude?" Bailey asked, smiling.

"BAILEY!" Cody exclaimed, and ran up to her, giving her a HUGE hug. "It is so great to see you!"

"Great to see you too!" she said, and pulled away. "Wow, have you grown over the summer or what?" he smiled.

"I am now 6' tall! And so is Zack." he said proudly. Bailey shreaked and hugged him again.

"I'm just so glad to see you!" she said, and an out of the room to Zacks room and knocked.

"Who is it?" he yelled from inside.

"Room service." she said in her manly voice.

"Room service?" he asked in a confused voice, and came walking to the door. He opened it, and saw his friend standing there. "Bailey!!!" he yelled, and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too!" she said back looking back at him. "Wow, you're HUGE!" She said, and looked back at Cody, who was now standing behind her. She flashed her head at each boy, and shreaked. "Ahh, I'm tiny!" They boys laughed, and both hugged her at the same time. "Uggg! Squashed much!" she yelled, and they both let go. "Thank you." Soon, an overpacked figure came walking around the corner.

"Hey guys." she said, and placed down all her bags.

"LONDON!" They all yelled, and ran up to hug her. "We missed you!"

"I missed you too. And summer, don't even talk about that!" she said. "I was at summerschool all summer because I dodn't pass." she told them.

"Wow! London, you went to summer school?" Cody asked. London just simply nodded her head. "Okay then..."

"So Bailey, I hear that we are rooming again." she said with exitement. Bailey nodded her head. "I got you something!" she pulled out one of her suit cases, and dug through it, soon bringing out a little wrapped gift. "Open it!" Bailey did what she was asked, and opened the pretty box. She soon brought out a beautiful Diamon neclace and matching earings.

"Oh London, this is beautiful! Thank you!"

"Your welcome." the two girls hugged. "Lets go unpack."

slodslodslodslod

The next morning, it was back to class. After 104 days, it was back to teachers and text-books. Zack, Cody, Bailey. and London walked into the classroom. All the desks were pushed to the side of the room, and all the text books were lined up at the front. "Welcome class. If you could all just please move yourselves to the back of this room for a moment, and then we can get the seating arranged." She said. She read out a bunch of names, mostly putting boys and girls together. She put Cody and Bailey, London and this other guy named Kaleb together. That means I am left alone, or with some other maniac girl. He sighed as the teacher came to him.

"Name?" she asked, not looking up from her paper.

"Zack Martin." he said.

"Oh Zack, It looks like there is no one left." she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, Ms. Porter is supposed to be coming. But if she were on board, she would be here." He nodded. "Oh well, I guess you will have to sit beside-" a short, brown-haired girl came runing into the class.

"I am so sorry I'm late. I know this is a terrible first impression, but I am nice!" she said to Mrs. L. "Hi, I'm Vivian Porter." Zack couldn't believe his eye's. Vivian was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and she was in his class, sitting beside him.

"Oh, well Hello Ms. Porter. I'm Mrs. Lodouski. But you can call me Mrs. L. Well Zack, looks like you lucked out. You get a seat partner after all." She said, and made us pull over our desks in the far corner, which was the closest we could get them. Once the teacher was getting organized, everyone started talking.

"Hi, I'm Zack."

"I'm Vivian." they reached out their hands and shook them. "What a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Our seats were right behind Cody and Bailey, so when Vivian reached to get a pen from her bag, Zack poked Cody.

"Dude. My seat partner, Vivian, total babe! I have just hit the jackpot." Zack eplained to him.

"That's great!" Cody replied. He was about to go on, when Mrs. L got to the front of the room.

"Class. Just so you know, I am a first year teacher. So straight out of collage, I would like you to meet our student teacher, Ms. Fitzpatrick." Both Zack and Cody looked up from what they were doing in shock to see their old friend, Maddie, walk into the room with heels, long blond hair, and a smile. "I would like to all go around and say your first and last name." It started at the front, so they knew that they were going to be last. Once it finally got to them, they smiled. Maddie didn't seem to reconize them, but she would in a second.

"Bailey Pickett."

"Vivian Porter."

"Cody Martin." Maddie looked up in shock.

"Who said that?" she asked. "Who said that they were Cody?" Cody raised his hand.

"Hey sweet thang." Zack said, and stood up. "Remember me?" Maddie smiled hugly and ran to them, giving them a hug.

"I missed you guys!" she said.

"Miss Fitzpatrick, Do you know these boys?" Mrs. L asked. Maddie pulled away.

"I do. Back when I worked as candy-counter girl, they lived in that hotel, the Tipton, in Boston! Zack has a mayjor crush on me!" she laughed.

"Okay, well anyways. Onto the first day of school."

* * *

_**Okay, I will update tomorrow night hopefully! Thanks for reading!!!**_


	3. Finding out the Truth!

**So just so you know, this is going to be quite a long story before the disaster, about ten chapters. So I just thought I should give you a heads up! And a HUGE thank you to one of my best friends in the whole world, Edith Y, for helping me get out of a huge writers block! Some idea's that will be in this story have come from her, and some idea's that she gave me sparked different idea's of my own. So I really hope you enjoy the rest of my story, and please review!**

It was after school, and Cody decided to bring his long time crush a little gift. He stopped by the gift shop and put his bouquet of flowers by her door, and knocked. Slowly, Bailey woke p from her afternoon nap, and dragged her butt off the bed and answered the door. She looked down and saw the roses. "Awwww, how sweet!" she said, and looked at the card, and read it out loud. "Your sweet, kind, smart, and beautiful! I have now known you for three years, and I am finally ready to tell you how I feel! See you in the front of the boat at 11pm tomorrow night! Love, C-" she folded it up, and collapsed on the bed, letting out a long sigh.

"What's got you all giddy?" London asked as she got into the room.

"Collin said he wants to meet me!" Bailey squealed. London put down her textbooks on her bed.

"Who is Collin?" she asked.

"Collin is one of my best friends! We met three years ago, right before I went to my first year at Seven Sea's high." Bailey told her excitedly. "And he is FINALLY on the ship for about a week! Starting yesterday."

"Oh, how romantic!" London said. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Well if things go well, you will be seeing a lot of him." she said, and ran out of the room.

SLODSLODSLOD

Bailey and Zack walked into the classroom together and took there seats. "Hey Cody." Bailey greeted.

"Hi Bailey." Cody said hopefully. "How are you?"

"AMAZING! Collin wants to finally tell you how he feels about me!" she said happily. Cody's heart just dropped to the ground.

"Co-Co-Collin?" he asked. "Who the heck is Collin?"

"My forever friend." she replied. "He sent me bouquet of flowers last night saying he wants to meet me!" she squealed. "Ahh, I have neve been so happy in my life." she took out the card, and stared at it.

"Are you sure it was him?" Cody asked. "I mean, It could quite possibly be another guy with the first letter C"

"I thought so too. But then I went and asked him, and he said it was him!"'

"Oh.. Well... Good luck. I bet he is a great guy." he said sadly, and then listened to the teacher.

SLODSLODSLOD

Zack was walking along the Deck. It was very cold, and snowing. "Why does it snow in June?" he asked himself, but soon shrugged it off, and kept walking. He soon came across a block-haired girl, with a beautiful pink gown on. Her hair was pinned up with little diamonds, and her dress was puffed out at the bottom. Zack stopped, and with his mouth wide open, stared at the girl. Soon after, she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Zack." she said sweetly. He knew that voice.. Vivian!

"Hey Viv." he said casually. "Wow, you look AMAZING!" he said, still in shock. She lightly giggled.

"Thank you. My mom owns Vilian Cosmetics. So we are like, super rick. But I hate it! I didn't want anyone to really find out. I am forced to wear this when I am not in school." she said. "My mom has always dreamed of me wearing something like this all the time."

"You are a great girl to let your mom live out her dream like that." he said, and smiled. She smiled back.

"Well it takes a true man to realize that."

"So, would you like to walk with me?" he asked, and she nodded. As they walked along, the russle of her dress twittled at her feet. "Now I feel out of place, not wearing a tux or anything." he said, which made her laugh.

"Don't worry."

"So... what else is new with your life?" he asked. She seemed to think about it.

"Nothing much. I am still getting read for my wedding, and of course with scho-" she was cut off at mid sentence.

"Wait... wedding?"

"Yes. In our country, they believe in an arranged marriage. I will get getting it is in a month." she explained. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure. Where is it?"

"On this boat. We will be in Grease at the time, so I hope it's warm."

"That will be nice." he said. "So what dorm room are you staying in?"

"None. I live here on this boat year round." she said. "It is awesome. I live with my fiance in room 1123."

"Cool." he soon saw his brother sitting on a bench inside. "Excuse me, but I really need to go see what is wrong with my brother." he said. "I will see you at school tomorrow then?"

"You bet. See you at school!" she walked off in a different direction as Zack walked in.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat beside his brother.

"Bailey. She thinks that this dude named Collin gave Bailey the flowers." he said sadly. "But it's Okay. It looks looks like Zack once again gets the princess."

"Are you kidding dude? That was Vivian. And not only that, she is getting MARRIED in next month!" he said. "This is NOTHING like a fairytale!"

"Well I say we go and get our women!" Cody said standing up. "And show them just how good we are."

"Yeah dude!" Zack yelled standing up and high-fiving his brother. Just then, Bailey ran by.

"Guess what? Collin admitted he loved me!" she squealed, and ran off.

"Starting tomorrow." Cody said, and ran off.

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And once again, thank you to my co-author Edith fir helping me get all the great idea's for the upcoming story. So with the idea's we have, the next chapter should be coming soon! Please review!**


	4. Overboard and Maddie

**Hey! Thank you for reading and Sticking through! Edith and I have come up with some great new idea's for the upcoming chapter, some that we think you just may like, sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

The next day came along, and Cody was sitting in his room, thinking about what he could do to prove to Bailey that he was the one who gave her the flowers and card. And then it clicked. He went rummaging through his drawers until he found it, the receipt to the flowers and the card. He grabbed his cell-phone and started texting.

Bay,  
Where r u?  
Cody

He waited on his bed until his phone beeped again. He opened it, and read the text.

Cody,  
Out with Collin 4 dinner  
Smitties. Y?  
Bay.

He pressed the reply button.

Bay,  
I need 2 c u.  
Cody

He sent it, and waited until the next one came.

Cody.  
Come by if u want.  
Bay

He ran out of the room as fast as he could with the receipt in his hands. The Smitties was on the lower deck, so he had a long way to go. He ran along the Deck, but didn't see his brother coming out of his room. At full speed, he ran into Zack. As he fell backwards, he placed his hand underneath his body, but in the process, opened his palm and letting go of the piece of paper, and letting it fall off the edge of the boat. "NOOOOO!" He screamed. "I hate you Zack!"

"Wait, what did I do?" Zack asked as he stood up. "I was just going to talk to Maddie,"

"Sorry..." he grumbled, and walked off.

Meanwhile, Zack walked through the hallways until he got to his classroom. Inside, he saw Maddie working on her computer.

"Hey sweet thang." he said as he entered. Maddie looked up and smiled.

"Awww, how much I missed that." she cooded, and stood up. "How much I missed you." she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "So, hows my best friend been for the last three years?"

"Great, great." he said. "Haha, I am finally looking down at you." he said. It was true. He was 6', and she was only 5'7.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." she giggles, and walked back to her desk. "So... Now your in grade 12."

"You bet!" he said happily. "Last year of grade school... and it's off to the UBC. I am going to study to be a marine biologist." he told her.

"That is so great" she told him.

"And I also want to be a phys-ed teacher." he said. "That is my back-up plan."

"That is so cool. God, have you ever changed." she said. "May I ask about London, and why she is still in school? I thought she graduated last year?"

"No actually. In order to make it into a good collage, she needs to take one more year of grade school." Zack said.

"Wait, London wants to go to school for another year?" she asked. "London Tipton?"

"Yes. We have all really put our acts together, and we realized that we need a future. And if our attitudes kept up like this, then that wouldn't happen." he said.

"Awww... Zacky." she sighed. "You really are growing up." she ran over to him and hugged him again. "And what about a girlfriend?"

"Well... I thought I found my princess, and then I realized that she really was my princess, and then... I realized that she has an arranged marriage next month." he told her sadly.

"Aw Zack." she said. "You really liked her, didn't you?"

"I did!" he told her. "A lot. But now I can't!"

"Well, if you want my advise. Go see if she wants a second chance. Sneak her out. Give her the time of her life and show her about what freedom can be like." she said.

"I guess you are right." he said. "But she seems happy with the guy."

"Well, do what you feel is right, but I have to get back to my room." she said, grabbing her stuff. "So I guess I will see you around,"

"You bet!" he said, and leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I have always wanted to be able to do that." he smiled at her, and walked out.

...........

Cody was sitting alone on a bench, looking out at the clear stary sky. He placed his head in his hands, and saw a shooting star.

"I wish I could see Bailey, and be able to tell her how I feel." he wished to himself, and placed his head down again. Soon, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Cody?" Bailey asked. She took a seat beside him. "Are you okay? I didn't see you today. I thought you were coming by the resturant?"

"I was going to, but then my point was thrown overboard." he said sadly. She lightly giggled.

"What was your point?" she asked. Cody looked sad, and the started talking.

"I went there to tell you that-"

"Bailey?" I guy asked.

"Hey Collin." she said, standing up and running over to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Why were you talking to that retard?" he asked.

"Ummm." she bit her lip, looking back and forth at the two boys. "I don't know."

"Well come on, and Stay away from my girl." he yelled back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into him.

**Okay, so Edith and I have AMAZING plans for the rest of this story! So I hope you enjoyed, thank you for the reviews, and keep reading!**


	5. iphone

**Okay, so thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Edith and I talked for about 5 hours yesturday, and we think that we have the whole story planned out. And we think that you will love it! Okay, so here it is.**

Everyone was sitting in there seat's in Maddie's and Mrs. L's classroom, waiting for something to happen. Soon, Maddie came up to the front of the room, and started writing on the board.

"Okay everyone. Starting tomorrow, we are going to be combining Outdoor Ed with science as we go on our first class camping trip." cheers erupted through the classroom. "So, today, we are going to start planning. And then at 10:00 today, we will let you go get ready. So anyways, I am putting you in partners, and what you are going to do is put together a kit list." she gave out handouts and started reading out the names of the partners. "Zack and Kaleb, Cody and Collin, Bailey and Vivian, and London, would you mind tenting with me?"

"No, not at all." she replied back.

"Okay. So you will get with your partners and make a kit list. Don't include food or anything, we will get that. But any items of clothing, electronics, communication devices, navigational devices. You name it. You will have an hour, and then you have to hand them in. I will explain to you what we are doing."

"Okay, can we start now?" Zack asked excitedly.

"Okay, you may now go with your partners." she said, and the boys went to their partners.

"Hey Kaleb." Zack said as he walked up to him.

"Hey Zack." he said back, and they pounded their fists. "So, what should we bring?"

All the groups talked about what they should bring for the next hour, and then they were sitting on the floor to hear about the trip.

"Okay, so we will be going to Camp Caroline for two nights, starting tomorrow morning at five am." the whole class groaned. "Oh, come on people. This will be fun. We will have a sleepover tonight in the gym. We will then have a twelve hour hike." everyone was silent. "Okay... Go pack and we will meet back here at eight o'clock." everyone flowed out of the classroom, and back to there rooms. Zack was about to enter his room when he saw Vivian come around the corner.

"Hey Viv." eh said casually."what are you doing in the cabins?"

"Ahhh, I was really bored!" she said. "Are you packing?"

"Yeah, I was about to." he said. "And what about you? Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Nope. Josh is going to for me." she said simply. "So.... since he is meeting with some of his friends, I am allowed to hang out with some friends, but as long as they are girls."

"Well, I don't really know what you are seeing, and I am not quite ready to give you proof, but I am a boy. Not a girl." he said, unlocking his door, and leading her into his now clean room.

"I don't care. I don't have many other girl friends." she said. "I mean, Bailey and London are probably packing there stuff. And since I don't have to do mine, and you are the only one who I know has a single cabin, I decided to come see you." Zack listened carefully as he packed.

"Wait, earlier, did you say that he won't allow you to hang out with other guys?" he asked, and Vivian nodded.

"Yuppers." she said. "And in a month, after the wedding, we are leaving the ship for good and moving to Rome to become models." she said sadly. "But enough of my problems. Lets pack. Can I see the list?" he smiled and handed her the list.

"If you want, you can pack the electronics." he said as he scanned through his drawers.

"Wow, you have a lot of electronics on the list." she said, and read through the list. "Laptop, ipod, portable DVD Player, cellphone, shall I go on?" they both laughed.

"Well, what can I say, I can't live without them." she looked at the list, and got an idea.

"Stop what your doing and bring out all the electronics and put them on the bed." she directed him. He did what he was told, and soon, everything was out on the bed. "Okay, so now you continue with you packing, and I will have all this stuff done within an hour." she said, and they had quiet conversations for the time being.

After the hour was done, Zack came back into the room after going down the hall to his brother's room, and he saw that his whole room was clean.

"What? How did you do this?" he asked, looking at his perfectly neat closet and his clean room.

"Well, I may have maids, but I do also know how to be one." she said.

"Thank you!" he said, and wrapped his arms around her mini body. "Wait, did you pack my electronics?" he asked. She went to her bag and pulled out a small wrapped gift.

"Here." she said, and handed the package to him. "If you don't like it, that's totally cool. But I thought you might." he eyed her strangely, and then slowly opened his gift. Inside, was a brand-new iphone.

"No. Way!" he said, bringing it out and turning it on. "No way no way no way no way!" he started jumping up and down, and hugged her again. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Here." she patted the seat beside her on the bed. She took the iphone from her, and turned it back on. "Okay, so I have pre-paid 1000 minutes and unlimited texts per month for the next year." she said, ad his eye's just lit up!

"But...How? I can't take this!" he said, pushing it away.

"Yes you can. That was it for the money. The rest is all your stuff." she said, and turned it to the movies. "Observe. All the movies you and your friends own that you like are now on this." she said, and tapped on the screen. "And your music..." she tapped. "Oh, and I have all your contacts of all your friends on here." she showed.

"And... what about the internet?" he asked.

"There is a wi-fi stick in there that gives it Internet and bars wherever you go. So that means e-mail." she said, and gave it back to her. "I hope you like it."

"I LOVE IT!" He yelled, and hugged her again. "Thank you"

"Your totally welcome!" she said, and her phone rang. "Oh, I gotta take this." she stood up, and walked to the other side of the room. "Hey Joshua...Thank you...I'm fine....Who's room...Ummm, Bailey and London's...Yes...I am...Thank you...Yes I have picked one out...No you can't see it...I can't wait...I love you too!" she hung up and rolled her eye's. "Sometimes he cam be so controlling." she sighed. "But he is a honest, sincere man!"

"Well I hope you two have a great life together." he said sadly. And grabbed his bags. "And thank you so much again for absolutely EVERYTHING!" he thanked her. "It means so much." he came up to her, and kissed her cheek. "And I'll tell you what. Tomorrow night, expect the unexpected." she giggled, and blew him a kiss as she left the room. He lay back in his bed, and looked at all the pictures. There were so many new ones that he had never seen before, but as he went through the files, he found one filed: Viv. He tapped on the file and saw two pictures of the beautiful girl of his dreams who was about to marry the boy of her dreams, which was not him. Not him, at least until tomorrow night.

**Okay, I hope you like the chapter. I know it was a lot about Zack and Vivian, but next chapter will be more about Kaleb and London, and Cody and Bailey! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you! Please review!**


	6. Camping Part 1

**Okay, so here is the camping trip! Thank you for the reviews! Much loved and appreciated.**

Eight o'clock came around, and everyone was packing into the gym. There were only about 20 people, so you could really tell who the groups of friends were. "Hey sweet thang!" Zack greeted as she came up to the group.

"Hey Zack," she said casually. "You guys ready for this?" the group nodded. "Okay, since this is not pfficial class time. you guys can go pick a place to set down your stuff, wherever you want." she said, and moved her arm to show all the open area's.

"Thanks," Bailey said, and the group started walking to a dimmed pplace in the corner. "So Zack, what gives you the right to call our new teacher "sweet thang?" she asked.

"Yeah, Zack," Vivian asked, crossing her arms. "What gives?"

"Well, we live at the Boston Tipton during the summer and way before we were on this boat, and she used to be our candy-counter girl." he explained. "And well, we were friends, and I used to have a crush on her, so I would call her sweet thang. I guess the nic-name just stuck."

"Wow lucky! You live in one of the best hotels in the world! What does your mom do? Manage the place?" Vivian asked.

"No, that was Moseby's job, my mom is a singer." Cody said.

"Oh,"

They set up there beds in the order of Cody, Bailey, Vivian, Zack, Kaleb and London against the cool wall, and all set up there bags. "Zack, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cody asked, and pulled his brother away.

"What's up dude?" he asked, his phone buzzed, and he took it out of his pocket. Vivan had sent him a text.

"What is that?" Cody asked madly.

"An iphone..." he replied.

"I know that, I'm the smart one. But where did you get an iphone?" he asked.

"I will tell you later. But just a sec." he looked down and read the text: What r u 2 talking about? He hit the reply button: Dunno tell u in a bit. He placed the phone back in his pocket. "I am now all ears."

"Okay. I need your help trying to get Bailey alone this trip. Do you have any idea's?" Zack thought about it, and his own idea popped into his head.

"Actually I do, come with me." he said, and the two boys stood up. Zack texted: brb to Vivian, and they walked up to Maddie.

"Madds, I gorgot something in my room. May we please go get it?" Zack asked, and Maddie nodded. "Thanks." they ran into his room, and he fumbled to open the door. Once he was finally in, he went digging through his drawers until he found what he was looking for. "Here give him this." he said, giving his brother a bottle of sleeping pills.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, how do you know that he isn't allergic to them?" he asked.

"I know because Bailey once saw them and asked if they were Collins. I said no because they were mine, and she explained how he has the exact same kind."

"Ohh, so if I can get him to pop some of these down before bed, that will make his sleep for 8 hours straight?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, and Biley will be alone in her tent, so when I kick your tent at night, you go into Bailey's tent. I will make sure that she is up." he said. "Oh, and don't use mine if he already is taking one of his, because that would be really bad."

"Okay, I will remember that." he said, and put the pills in his pocket. "Thanks Zack."

"No problem little brother. Now lets go see the ladies." they ran out of the room.

SLODSLODSLODSLOD

The night had gone well, and they were now walking at six am with their partners along the pathway, each separated by at least 20 minutes. Zack and Kaleb were in the middle of a long talk when Zack's phone buzzed. "Exuse me." he said, and pulled it our of his front pocket and reading the text: Go 2 MSN It said, and he hit the little "go" button in the corner. It took him to his log-in page.

Username: zackmartin  
Password: ******

he hit the enter button, and it took him to peopole online. He scrolled down the tiny screen and saw that Vivian's name had a lit-up smiley beside it, he smiled himself and clicked on her name.

Z: Hey

V: Hi Zack. Where r u?

Z: I dunno...

V: I am just passing a huge lake

Z: Oh, we've passed that

V: Oh, so you are ahead

Z: Yes.

V: Oh, well I gotta go, Maddie and London Just came up to us.

Z: Oh, okay, well, I guess I will see you there.

V: Miss you

Z: Miss you too!

She signed off, and he put his phone in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Kaleb asked while reading a magazine.

"Ummm...Nobody." Zack said, and sped up.

"Dude. You can tell me."

"Okay, It was Vivian." he told him.

"Wow due, she's a babe. But don't you know that she is getting married in like, three weeks." Zack's heart stopped, no matter how many times he heard that, he felt the same.

"Yeah, I know." he said sadly. "But we are really good friends, event though we aren't actually allowed to be."

"Oh, well lets get to camp before it gets dark!" Kaleb said, and they ran infront of them, now seeing that it was starting to get very dark, and the whole group was about three hours behind schedule.

**Okay, part two will be coming soon! Please review!**


	7. Camping Part 2

**Okay, so I hope this is soon, but we have really great Ideas here. Read and PLEASE REVIEW!**

The smell of campfire was still in the air as everyone was in their tents. The crackling of the fire was peaceful, and the rest was silent as everyone was trying to fall asleep. After about an hour, when everything was silent and dark, Zack crawled out of his sleeping bag, and popped a hoodie over himself to get warm. He quietly and slowly undid the zipper, and crawled out, cringing at the cracks his shoes made, hitting the cold floor. He did up the zipper again, and ran to his neighbouring tent and crawled in.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Vivian asked when she was fully able to see it was him. He undid her sleeping-bag zipper, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out.

"Showing you what it's like to be free!" he whispered, and helped her put on her shoes. They crawled out, and ran through the crisp, dark night. Zack, on his way, kicked his brothers tent to alert him that the coast was now clear.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to keep up with Zack while wearing loose running shoes.

"I'll show you, we will be there in about a minute." they ran faster, and a couple of minutes later, they were at a beautiful lake. "Ta-da" he grabbed her hand softly, and walked her over to a rock. The moon was reflecting off the lake, right in view of a blanket and ipod speakers.

"Zack, you did all this for me?" she asked, looking up at him. He held her hand a tad tighter, and nodded. "That has to be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. She leaned up, and he leaned down. Their lips were about to meet when a jolt of the sky lit up behind them, over the lake, and loud thunder cracked from above. He stepped back, and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She softly giggled, and took his hand. He took a small remote out of his pocket and hit the little play button.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on._

The quiet song rang through the rain as it started lightly coming down. They slow-danced on the beach, staring into each-others eyes the whole time. He spun her around and dipped her. At the end of the song, the rain started to pick up, and she lay her head on his muscular chest. "Nothing has ever felt so right." she she whispered, and looked up at him. "After one dance with you, I know Josh isn't the right guy any more. And as much as I want to tell that to my mother, I can't. Zack, I feel very strongly for you, and I wish that we had more time together, but after this wedding, I have to go back. I have to leave everything here behind for a life of paparazzi and glitter. I don't want my life to be on camera! I want my life to be mine. I feel like these hands should be doing something, not in a certain position to make me look _sexy_. Zack, if there was a way to be with you, I would. But the thing is, right now, I can't see that happening." she raised his hand to her face, and kissed his long fingers tenderly. Then she lowerd them, and backed away. She looked at his teary face.

"Wait." he called after he had a chance to register in his brain what he had just heard. She looked back and realized that she, too, had tears in her eyes. "I know we can't be together, but could we at least spend this night together. And then I will leave you alone, entirely. I think that it would be the best for both of us if we ended things on a good note, like tonight." she smiled and turned back, running into his arms. She dug her head deep in his chest, and sobbed.

"Never let go!" he weeped into his chest. He nodded, and kissed the top of her chest as the two of them walked to the blanket which was sheltered from the now pouring rain to watch the lightening storm.

~~~CodyAndBailey~~~

Cody was too tired to listen to Zacks kick, so he rolled over and fell back to sleep. But was soon awoken to the ear-spitting sound of thunder, cracking from up above. The rain was whipping the tent, and the surrounding area lit-up for quick seconds with each bolt on lightning. He was a good sleeper, and knew that if he decided to, could be back in dreamland within seconds, but something didn't feel right. And then he remembered Bailey and her astraphobia, her insane fear of thunderstorms. He grabbed his hoodie and a pair of shoes, and tregged outside and two tents down. There, he heard heavy breathing inside. He undid the zipper, and popped himself in. He turned on a little light he had brought so he could see her, and she could see him.

"Oh, Cody you scared me!" she scolded him, and then he realized that both she and her sleeping-bag were out of batteries.

"Are you okay?" he asked Bailey. She nodded quickly. He gave her the look, and she quickly changed her nod to a shake. "I thought so." she burst out of her sleeping-bag, and wrapped her arms around his body. She was shaking frantically, and silent tears were streaming our of her mouth. Her eye's were red and puffy, and her lips were all curled in. "I'm here now."

"Thank you so much." she thanked in a shaky voice. "Your amazing, and my best friend." she crawled back into her sleeping-bag, and patted the small space beside her. "I know it's small, and I know you will probably say no. But I am really scared right now, and freezing cold So please....?"

"Okay." he answered with almost no thinking at all. He crawled in beside her, and turned off the light. She placed her head by his hard stomach to block out the light, and a blanket over her head to block out the noise. Within ten minutes, it was all silent in the tent, and she was asleep.

~~~ZackAndVivian~~~

It was silent again on the lake when Zack first awoke from his slumber. At first, he didn't remember where he was, but it soon came back to him when he looked down and saw Vivian's head resting on his chest. He smiled, and pulled her hair out of her face to get a better look. Her chest was rising and falling calmly, and she smiled lightly. They had wrapped a blanket around themselves so he couldn't see, but he could feel that their legs were tangled up together. He looked at his watch, and it was 3:15am. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to wake her up.

"Vivian." he called quietly as he stroked the top of her head quietly. "Vivian, you have to wake up." she rolled up beside him and slowly opened her eye's.

"Hey Zack." she smiled, and leaned up. He leaned down, but this time, their were no interruptions. Their lips met softly, but after about ten seconds, started to heat up. He wrapped his hands around her head and tangled his fingers in her long, dark hair. She placed his hand under his shirt, and started rubbing his stomach, making him shiver. But as quick as it started, they both had decided that they had to stop, knowing that they had to get back to camp. She grabbed the small headphone speakers, while he grabbed the towel, and they twisted their hands together, and walked a silent walk back to the tents. Once at camp, Zack walked Vivian to her tent.

"Goodnight my lady." he said, as he bowed down and kissed hand. She giggled, and gave him a big hug.

"I wish I could spend more time with you. But this is best, right?" a tear slipped down his cheek. _Since when do I get so emotional? _Zack thought, and gave her one last kiss.

"I love you." he whispered, which made her look up at him, and place a hand on his cheek. But just as soon, she turned away, and back into her tent. He stood there, outside her tent, in the cold for ten minutes, doing nothing but staring at the tent. But soon realized that nothing was coming, so trotted his way back to his own tent.

"Hey Dude," Kaleb greeted, as he walked in the tent. He turned on the little light, and sat up. "So how was your night?" Zack laughed.

"I wanted it to last forever..." he whispered, and turned off the light and crawling onto his sleeping bag and lay there without saying goodnight. Then, they heard a crackle around the tent, and the zipper opened. "Vivian?"

"Yeah, hey Zack, can I sleep here tonight? I mean, both Cody and Bailey are sleeping so peacefully, I feel like. really weird!" she said, and Zack smiled, opening up his sleepingbag. She crawled in, and they were both asleep within minutes.

slodslodslod

The campers enjoyed the rest of their week together before they went back to the boat to continue school.

**Okay, this has to be by far one of the best stories to write! I really loved it! Thanks again to Edith! She played a huge part of this and the story ikly wouldn't have gone on without her! Please review! And.... I am away at P.E.I. for a week, so I will probably get one more chapter in before I leave at 4am tomorrow morning! Okay!!!!!**


	8. Close Call Realization

**Thanks for reviewing! Here is the new chapter. Quite related to Titanic if you ask me! So please don't burn me and say that I am totally copying the movie, because it is BASED on it! Okay, thanks!**

It had been nine full days since everyone had gotten home from the trip. It was dark, and crispy-cold. Zack was sitting on a bench by himself when his phone buzzed. He looked, and saw a text had come... from Vivian? He almost hesitated before touching the enter button. He thought that they had agreed never talk to each other again, that way they could avoid saying goodbye to each other. Maybe a miricle had happened, and she had finally decided not to marry the guy. Just that hope alone made him push the button and read the text.

"OMG Zack, The wedding got moved up! I am going to be a wife in 2 DAYS! I am so exited!" he read outloud. He couldn't belive his eye's! He knew that she was getting married, but still. He thought she loved him enough to stay single for that long. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he threw the phone into his pocket and lay down on the bench. The stars no longer looked as bright as the tears made his eye's go blurred. He closed her eye's and dozed off, knowing that he was well-hidden from Moseby. He was awoken two hours later by a girl running by. Her heart was pounding, and she was breathing heavily. Her high-heeled shoes slammed against the wood, and she sobbed stood up quickey, and saw a flash of an aqua dressaround the corner., and decided to follow her. When he peeked aroung the corner, it took him a while before he could think straight. But when he could, he acted immidently. He ran up and held out his hand.

"Vivian..." he said. "Please, I am begging you. Come back over the railing. You are scaring me!"

"Stay away!" she screamed at him "If you come even a step closer, I will let go and plunge to my death in the frigid waters!" her dress was blowing backwards in the wind, and although her face wasn't showing, it was obvious that she was shaking uncontrolably. "Of course the propellers will probabbly suck me in and rip me apart."

"Why are you doing this to me?" he sceramed at her. "I need you in my life, weather you are with another man or not! I need you! Please don't do this!" she slowly turned her head to reveal a purple, green and blue gash across her cheek.

"I can't live my life like this! I can't escape, I can't be with who I want to be with!" she cried. "There is nothing that I want more than to be my own person... to cancel this wedding! I want to be with you!"

"That's just it!" he told her. "I have been thinking about it for a while now. I know how to get you out of this wedding!" she suddenly looked better.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded franticly.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"I would love to tell you, but I voice is really hurting, so I can't yell." he told her casually as he placed his hands in his pockets. "But if you were to decide to come back, then I would be more than happy to tell you everything you want to know. I will take you back to my room, and you will stay there for the night, and then the plan will take action early tomorrow morning when we dock in Prince Edward Island."

"I need you." she whispered, and he put out his hand once again. But this time, she took it. She smiled, and giggled through the tears as he started to pull her up, but a piece of ice below her feet caused her to slip and fall, into the freezing water.

**_5 Hours ago with Vivian. . ._**

"Here you go Vivian." her mother, Alice said. "I thoiught I would bring you some of your favorite tea." Vivian flashed her mom one of her soft smiles, but quickly looked back down. She gently took a sip, and forced it down her throat. She hoped her mom dodn't notice, but she did. "What's wrong dear?" she asked, placong a hand on her daughters cheek. "You havw been acting differently since the trip. I mean, you don't even try to hide the fact that you don't speak with your accent anymore." she laughed, but Vivian didn't.

"Mother, it has been five years since we moved from London to America. I live here now, and things, like accents, wear off. I am sick of being treated like a barbie doll." she told her mother, staring her straight in the eye. Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing... and from her own daughter! "And why do I have to dress like this? I look as if I am going to be attending a wedding."

"Now listen to me. You will never speak to me like this again, you got it?" her mom orderd. The room was silent until Josh, Vivian's fiance walked in.

"Hello." he said as he walked in, and grabbed her hand, bringing her to her feet and kissing her cheek. "We have a surprise for you."

"Woopie." she retorted sarcasticly, twirling a finger in the air and rolling her eyes. He laughed acwardly, and sat very close next to her, leaning in as if he were going to kiss her, but he stopped about a millimeter away from her ear and whispered something in her ear.

"I'll forget you did that." he lowerd his voice to sound mad, but kissed her cheek after. The maid brought in another cup of tea for him. "So..." he started. "I just got off the phone with the last person I needed to talk to, and now everything is perfect. We are moving up the wedding!" she was shocked, but made herself look happy, nowing what would happen if she didn't. "Isn't that great?"

"It sure is." she faked. "So... when am I getting married?"

"In two days." with the news, she almost jumped out of her seat, knocking her tea down all over her pastel-pink lace gown. The maids came running out, and started dabbing the tea.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, scaring the ladies right back into the kitchen. "I mean, why do we have to move the wedding up?"

"Because your new photographer wants to have you come out there in 3 days, and I want to marry you before then." he told her, and placed a hand around her shoulder. She swiftly removed it.

"I mean, I would love to do this, but what about my life? My friends? My education? My prom?"

"You don't need all that anymore. You have everything you could probably ever need!" Alice told her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Tomorrow, when we dock in New York, we will go pick up your dress, and dies your hair and everything! But now, I must go talk to Mr. Moseby about the ball-room." she grabbed her sweater, and rushed out the door.

Awkward silence filled the room for a couple of moments, and then she quicly got up. "I gotta go somewhere." she said in a rush.

"It wouldn't happen to be this... Zack guy, would it?"he asked as she searched through her bag for her phone. She dropped her stuff on the floor.

"How did you know?" she snarled, creeping up to him. He dangled her missing phone infront of her.

"I have my ways." he taunted, and dropped the phone in her small hands. His eye's turned dark, and his smile turned into a scowl. "I also read all your history on everything on this phone. And I must tell you, I am not impressed." she got all tenced and nervous as he walked up to her. His hand pulled back, and she closed her eyes, soon feeling a sharp pain across her cheek as he slapped her. "Listen to me, and only me. You are not allowed to come in contact with this skirt-chaser for as long as you live." she started tearing up, and shaking rapidly. He turned away, but then they both heard the door-handle clicking, and he ran back over, hugging her.

"There-there" he soothed.

"Oh what happened?" Alice asked as she ran into the room.

"Darling Vivian just slipped and fell, hitting her head on the corner of the counter." he told her.

"Oh, it must have been really, really hard. A bruise has already formed." she said. "I will go and get some ice. Could you go and help her get changed?" He nodded. They walked off.

_**Cody&Bailey**_

Cody was walking around the sky deck, when he saw Bailey sitting by herself. He hadn't seen her for a while, and he really missed her. She wasn't facing him, but he already knew that something was different. He decided to go see her. SHe heard his footsteps, and turned around. Once she saw him, she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god!" she said. "I've missed you!" they pulled apart. It had been a month since they had actually seen-seen each other, and he really missed her. She looked really different. She had shorter hair, and it had many layers in it. The layers had many different coulors in thim, mainly black, brown, and blonde. She looked amazing!

"Wow, you look beautiful." he complimented quietly. She pulled him into another huge hug. "Inside and out." She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before waking away. She didn't want him to see her burst into tears. As she ran back to her room, she realized that all the feelings she had before flowed back into her. Something inside clicked that the only reason that the only reason that she was with this guy was because he got her some flowers. She needed to go find him.

Meanwhile, Cody was sitting with his legs brought to his chest. How could she do that to him? It was really dark, and freezing cold. He placed his head in his knees for a couple of minutes, until he heard footsteps coming up to him. He didn't want to look. His eyes were all red, but even though he wasn't looking, that didn't stop whoever it was from sliding down next to him. He exhaled a shaky breath, and the person wrapped their arms around him. He finnally looked up, and saw Bailey sitting there with her head on his shoulder, and her eye's were closed.

"You came back." he whispered, and she looked up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, he looked confised. "Why didn't you tell me you sent the flowers, and not him?"

"Because you looked so happy, and I didn't want you to think I was a liar. And anyways, I did try to tell you! But Collin came over."

"So what did you mean by your point went overboard?"

"I meant this." he pulled a recipt out of his wallet from the flowershop. It had the flowers, and his signature. "The original copy went overboard. I went to grab a new one. But anyways, how did you know it was me?"

"I knew a little while ago. London come to her sences and realized that he saw you carrying these on the sky-deck. I didn't tell you because I thought you were avoiding me and I didn't want to make things awkward, and-" she was cut off his lips being placed on hers. It was quick, and they pulled apart after a second. They both smiled, and leaned in at the same time. The kiss lasted for about a minutes, and then it started to get more and more heated up. He got more secure, and started leaning more and more into her until they were both laying down. He fan his fingers through her hair, and kissed her neck, making her moan. Once it was quiet again, they could hear a faint voice... and then another one.

"Wait." she told him as he placed a finger over his mouth to stop him from continuing. "Do you hear that?" she was right. Although very faint, they heard clearly what the people were hearing.

"Help help!" they heard. One male, and one female.

"We should go help." he said, and they ran around the deck, trying to follow the voice. It took about 30 seconds until they found Zack, looking over the railing at the very front of the boat. "Zack, what are you doing. Did you hear the person calling for help?" he asked, he didn't look up as he replied.

"It's Vivian. She slipped and fell overboard!" All three of them looked over the railing to see her hanging onto a hook on the side of the boat. "Cody, get a life hoop." Cody ran to the wall, and grabbed an orange, plastic hoop. "Now throw it down to her." he did as he was told, and she wrapped her whole body it. Between the gags, she yelled up to them.

"Pull me up!" she yelled, and the three started pulling her up. She is generally a light person, but her soaking wet gown added an extra 30 pounds.

"I see her hand!" Bailey yelled as she contiued pulling.

"I am going to let go to help her completly out, you please keep pulling." he let go, and ron over to her, pulling her right over the railing and right ontop of him when they fell on the ground.

"Oh my god Zack, thank you so much!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really, really, really cold."

"OKay, well, we are going to take you to the infermery, okay? And then you can come home with me!" she nodded, and the group carried her off.

**Okay, sorry it took so long! I couldn't get the time to update before P.E.I! But anyways, I am leaving for a month and a half long road trip, starting tomorrow. And since I have so much time on my hands, I should be pdating ALMOST every night. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and I have to go pack, so I have NO TIME to do editing. So please exuse any spelling or grammar mistakes!  
**


	9. Uh Oh

**Okay, so as promised, here is the next chapter. I really hoped you liked the last one, and I hope you like this one too. Starting now, the characters are going to be more together instead of just what seems like two different stories. And to clear that up, the reason that they were two different stories is because I wasn't a HUGE Cody and Bailey fan, but I still wanted to include them in the story, knowing** **that others like them. But after I saw the kiss, and the "Second most beautiful", I was hooked. So yeah!**

She woke up in a thin sheet, wearing a boys hoodie, sweatpants, and T-Shirt. She tried to stretch out, but there were arms wrapped tightly around her. She rolled over and saw her actual love lying there, a stream of light shining on his face. He was wearing brown pajama pants with no shirt. She smiled at how cute he looked, and decided to wake him up by leaning over and kissing him on the lips. It took a little bit until she knew he was up. He moaned, and placed a hand on her upper back. "Goodmorning." he said, and pulled her down beside him.

"Goodmorning." she sighed back, and removed her zip-up hoodie, cuddling really, really close. He kissed the top of her head, very happy knowing that she was his now. "Hey Zack," she asked after about 15 minutes of just enjoying each-others company in silence.

"Mmh." he replied.

"What happened last night?" she asked. "Why am I here? Why am I wearing your clothes? Why do I feel like something happened?" Zack propped himself up on an elbow, and stroked a peice of hair behind her ears. She stayed laying down, realizing that she had a huge headache. She sighed, and started talking.

"The doctor said you might experiance this." he told her. That made her really confused.

"But why was I at a doctor?"

"Well, what do you remember?" he asked. She seemed to think about it for a while before telling him that she remembered being told that her wedding was in two days. Then she remembered Josh slapping her across the face and telling her mother that she had slipped, and that at dinner, she had gone running off, but after that... nothing. He was about to continue explaining from there, but another thought, that made him really mad, crossed his mind.

"Josh... hit you?" he asked madly. She nodded sadly and showed him the bruise he saw on her cheek last night. "Why the hell would he do something like that?"

"Because he found my phone, and found my history on the phone, and saw that I was spending a whole lotta time with you. And guess what... he didn't like that. So he "punished" me for it." she told him. The fury in his eye's grew with each word.

"But thats abuse!" he yelled. She nodded, but ended up shrugging in the end.

"He just doesn't care. He thinks that I am going to be his slave for the rest of my life. I mean, I don't want to live my life with my family anymore. But anyways, tell me what happened last night." she told him. He sighed, and got back to her level hugging her tight.

"Well." she started. "You were right about all of that, But there is way, way more. After you ran out of dinner, you ran right by me. You were sobbing and crying, and I had no idea why. Knowing that it probably wasn't my buisness, I was about to leave it alone, but I didn't. I followed you, and when I saw you, I freaked. You were over the main railing, about to jump off the boat. I ran up to you and tried to get you down, but you screamed and told me to go away."

"So you just listened to me and went away when I was about to plunge to my death off a boat?" she asked madly.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "I stayed right there and brought you back over by persuading you that I had a plan to fool your parents into thinking that you were missing."

"Well, do you have a plan?" she asked, and he nodded.

"It will take a lot of string pulling, but it will work." he told her, and she smiled. "But anyways... I grabbed your hand, and you slowly twirled around. We laughed together, and then you took your next step, and that is where everything went terribly wrong. You slipped, and I wasn't fast enough to catch you. You fell into the water below, but you were really smart and grabbed onto a hook. So you were being pulled by the boat. We were both calling for help, and Cody and Bailey came and we grabbed a life hoop and pulled you out, then we took you to the infermery. They said that you may have Minor memory loss, and you will be very tired. Oh, and you also have a sprained ankle." she looked down at her foot, and saw that the whole this was swollen. "And then we took you back here and I decided to keep you for the night. I'm really sorry for everything, I guess I-" he was cut off by her lips on his once again. He rolled over ontop of her, and her hands slid down his stomach. They pulled away and smiled, when there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Zack called, and Bailey, Cody, London and Kaleb came running in. Seeing them lying on the bed ontop of each other, the four of them slowly started backing out.

"We're sorry." Bailey said, starting her way back to the door. "We didn't know you were in the middle of something." she said, and the group reached the door. Zack rolled off of Vivian, and motioned for them to come back in.

"Stay, we were just kissing." he said, and the four came back in. Cody lay on the bed beside Vivian.

"How are you doing?" he asked. Does

"Fine. I am really glad I can't remember any of it though." she said. "I can only imagine." she got up and walked over to Bailey and London. "So... I have to go pick up my wedding dress, do you have any idea where my dress is from last night?" The two girls looked at each other, and smiled awkwardly.

"Ummm... it was kinda soiled." they said. Vivian sighed and laughed. "But, we went out and bought you another one." they brought out this beautiful, shiny pink dress.

"Wow you guys, it's beautiful. But I should pay you back." she said.

"No, no. it's okay. I only used one days allowence on it." London told her. "I mean, it was cheap anyways, only 998.49$." Vivian was amazed at this. Her most expensive dress was 800 dollars... and that is her wedding dress.

"London... Bailey... and the rest of you. I can't thank you enough." she told them, and took the dress into the bathroom. "Now if you would exuse me, I need to go get changed. I have to go pick up a wedding dress for a near-miss wedding." she said, and went inside. Everyone turned to look at Zack.

"Why did she say near-miss wedding?" Kaleb asked. Zack sat down on the bed and explaind the plan. "Oooohh." he said, and Vivian walked out with her new beautiful dress on. Her hair was long and curly, with half of it up.

"Come on you guys, we dock in New York in an hour. Lets go talk to who we can now before I have to go pick up my wedding dress. As they were walking down the hall, Zack asked some last minute questions.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked, she nodded. "Do you ever want to see Josh again?" she shook her head no. "Do you wanna keep in touch with your family?"

"Are you kidding me? I hate this life. If I kept in touch with my mom, she would drag me back to this hell-hole and never let me go. And... My dad died when I was six. He was rich, and thats how my mom got the money to start a cosmetics company. But I want a whole new world." she said. "A whole new world, a dazzling place I never new. And when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. And now I spend a whole new world with you." she sang sweetly, making Zack the happiest person on earth. That is until he looked back and saw Cody and Bailey holding hands and smiling. Correction, he looked like the happiest person on earth at the moment. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her temple. They walked to the front desk, and saw Mr. Moseby typing away at the computer. "Hello Mr. Moseby." she said.

"Why hello Vivian. Hello Zack." he replied. "And how may I help you?"

"May we please step into your office?" Zack asked. "We need to talk to you in private." He nodded, and led them into his office.

"So what do you need to talk about?" he asked as Zack help Vivian into her seat.

"You know the wedding" Vivian asked. Moseby clapped his hands together.

"Of course. That has to be the most extravagant wedding to ever take place at the Tipton." he said exitidly. "Why? Is something not to your pleasure?"

"Actually, indeed there is something not to my pleasure." she said, and Moseby grabbed the folder that had all the plans for the extravagant date. "You can look through this and tell me what is not to your liking." she smiled as he handed the folder to her. "You must be exited. It is Tomorrow. We will already be docked in New York, are you going to go get your dress?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Ahh, here it is. Here is the problem." she said, holding the whole folder infront of her. Without thinking about it any longer, she took both sides, and ripped the whole folder in half and threw it up in the air like confetti. "I don't want a wedding!" Mr. Moseby looked at her confused.

"But Ma'am. What will your mother say?" he asked. Vivian looked at Zack, and then finally told them the plan.

"We are going to make it look like Vivian died." Both Vivian and Moseby looked shocked, but the realization to her that it would be the only way to get away from everyone forever. "We need your help to make it so that she can stay on the boat."

"Oh, I don't like this idea." Moseby said hesitant.

"Oh, please??? Last night, I got so sick of my life that I tried to commit suicide by jumping overboard!" she told him. "But Zack came to my rescue! And I did end up falling overboard! But again, Zack saved me by throwing a life-hoop over and pulling me up." the more she talked, the more sorry he felt for the girl. "And Josh has also slapped me across the face and blamed it on me, and my mother wants me walking one foot behind the other for the rest of my life. They want me to be a model. But I wanna work in the dirt! I wanna be free!" he thought for a while, and then finally gave in. "And plus, I have fallen in love with someone else." she told him as she hugged Zack.

"Okay, I will go along with this. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well, you know that once I alert her mother and Josh that she is missing, you know that they will go insane and come running to you. Well, all you have to say is that you saw her leave with all her suitecases in New York." Moseby really seemed hesitant to the whole idea, but he already said that he would do it, so they have nothing to worry about.

"Okay. So you have no idea when they are going to ask... just that they are?" he asked, and Vivian just nodded.

"Thank you so much Moseby." she said, and the both of them walked out of the room. "Okay, that is taken care of." she told the rest of the group. "Now we wait to dock in New York" she said, and they walked down the hall. London and Kaleb went their own way, and so did Cody and Bailey. They were walking down the hall when they saw Collin down the hall, walking towards them.

"Uh oh." Bailey whispered, and turned him around. "Run." they thought they had enough of a head start, but they didn't and he was caght up with them within seconds.

"What the hell is your problem?" Collin asked, push Cody to the floor. He was winded but got right back up. "You took my girl from me!"

"Collin don't do this, I swear I-" she didn't get a chance to finish before he punched Cody right to the floor, knocking him out. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She screamed and jumped to the floor with her boyfriend.

"He stole you away!" he screamed.

"No! I left you because I found out what a liar you are!" she yelled back. "You said you gave me those flowers."

"Well..."

"What happened?" Mr. Moseby yelled, running to Cody. Bailey looked up at Collin, who mouthed "Please don't" and gave her a pleading look.

"Collin punched him because I found out that he was a huge liar! And he thought that I left him for Cody, which now that I think about it... I DID!" she said, and Moseby called a New York Hospital to have an ambulance there to meet them at the dock.

"Collin. You are in HUGE trouble" Moseby said, and helped Cody up to a bench. "Well, we will be dockig ahead of schedual. So I better go make an announcement, and get to the front to make sure the ambulance comes." she nodded, and stroked Cody's cheek. She pulled out her cell-phone, and dialed. "Hey Kaleb. Can you com help me?" she begged through the phone.

"Why? Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Collin punched Cody and he got knocked out." She went to go prop up his head wiht his hand, but soon felt it something hot and sticky on her hand. She slowly pulled it out and saw red blood had covered her skin. "Uh Oh."

"Uh Oh what?" he asked in a panic.

"He's bleeding out. It must have punctured when his head came in contact with the ground. Just get somebody to help and hurry! We are in 6-16!" they hung up the phone, and took off her sweater, putting pressure on the wound on his head. About 5 minutes later, Kaleb and London came running out with towels. "Oh thank god you made it here." she pulled her bloody sweater out from underneath him, and replaced it with the many towels from surrounding rooms they had brought. She then picked up her sweater, and sighed. "You don't think that this will wash out do you?" the two shook their heads. "Shame..."

**ZackandVivian...**

The two walked out of the cabins hand-in-hand and into the front-deck. It was warm, yet very windy and cloudy and foggy. Zack escorted her to the very front, and turned her around to face him. He pushed her tighter against the boards, and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his tall body, and leaned back. He looked up. "Look...." he whispered, and turned her around. Through the clouds and fog, the statue of liberty appeared. "Have you ever been to New York?" she looked at him and shook her head no.

"I have always wanted to go, but I am more of a small-city girl." she told him. "I am so exited to see P.E.I, because that is where I wanna live." he told her.

"I have never really heard of P.E.I. until a few days ago, but I'm sure it is beautiful." he said.

"I have alwyas wanted to tour it." she said. 'Just take a van and go check it out."

"Well, would you like to go together when we land?" he asked."I know it sounds crazy, but we can go to htoels and motels and cabins. And it could be just us." he told her Her eyes lit up, and she nodded frantically.

"But.. how will we get around?" she asked.

"I'll drive." he assured her. "Before me and my brother left, we got our drivers licences early." she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thats amazing!" she told him! "We have to go." While hugging her, he looked in the distance, and saw a huge statue... the statue of librity.

"Look..." he whispered, turning her around to see the beautiful statue. "Isn't it georgus" she placed abith hands on her mouth, gasping.

"It is sooo beautiful!" she told him, and hugged him. They saw a little ferry down below, and got on the railing. "HELLO!" She yelled, and waved to the small boat below. The people looked at the huge boat, and looked at where the voiced were coming from, and smiled and waved back. They ran to the other side of the boat, and saw that they were very close to docking. They also saw Mr. Moseby trying to get himself through the crowd. They then looked at the dock and saw a flashing ambulance with paramedics and a stretcher. "Looks like someones hurt."

"I'm sure they will be okay," they watched the boat docked, and decided to go do their own thing, knowing that Vivian had to go meet her mother. They were walkig hand-in-hand across the deck, when she looked over at all the people, and then saw the stretcher, and although you couldn't see who it was in the stretcher, she saw Bailey trying to comfort the person.

"Umm. Zack?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I think we know the person being taken away in the stretcher." she said hessitantly. He ran to the side, and looked and saw that they had moved, and you could now see it was Cody in the stretcher.

**Okay, I hope you liked the chapter! Again, thank you for reviewing! We are now in North Dakota! Anybody who reads this, and lives there, you live in a beautiful state, same for people in Wyowing and Montana! **


	10. Short Authors Note! Please comment!

_**Hey Ya'll! I am sitting here in Washinton DC! And I was reading all my amazing reviews, and I just wanted to say thank you soooo much! They mean the world to me, and they give me so much inspiration. They all seem to be pretty similar... so I am hoping that everyone would kinda help me on one thing... and don't worry, I have the next chapter written already!**_

_**Okay... What would you say if I got Zack and Vivian REALLY close. I mean, I know it would be soon, but if all the reviews are true, and I am making them seem like they are truly in love... well then maybe. What I am talking about is what would you guys think if I got them to move in together? Where they will move is still a mystery only I know, but if you guys like that idea... or think it will be too fast... majority wins! I will do what you want to happen!**_

_**And... Do you guys think that I should make a chapter for JUST Cody and Bailey? I kinda want to because so much of this has turned into about Zack and Vivian! **_

_**But anyways... weather you are a fanfiction member who reviews regularly, or just a person who follows the story. Please click the review button Down Below and tell me what you think! I promise to take everything you say onto consideration, and all you have to do is sign in or sign your name at the top! Please! I want this to be the best story it can possibly be, and I need to know what you will look for in a good story!**_

_**Thank you so much if you are about to move your mouse and click in the greenish box below!**_

_**Molly  
**_


	11. Moving In

**Okay, thank you for the reviews! Much apreitiated as always! But anyways, I am so glad I can still write, even though I am sitting in a van! So anyways... Read on!**

They sat, pacing in the waiting room. Vivian had gone off to meet her mom, while Zack and Moseby had hopped in a car, and followed the ambulance to the hospital. They rushed him right into emergency, and got him into an emergency surgery. Zack had his arms wrapped around Bailey, and Moseby was sitting sliently by himself. They only had to wait a little while until a doctor came in.

"Cody Martin crew?" he called, and the three stood up and walked with the doctor into a dark room. He turned around and closed the door. "So, first of all I would like to say that your guy is a trooper, and he fought 'til the end." that made Bailey's heart drop. Normally after something good like that comes a "but", but this time, there was an "and". "And he is now stable. He is going to be okay." Zack stood up and hugged her tightly. Moseby was just so glad to here that his hoolagan was okay. "He will be in a room in a little bit." as the doctor walked out, Bailey started tearing up.

"I am just so happy." she creeked, and Zack hugged her again. After about 5 minutes of them waiting for Cody to be wheeled it, Zacks phone wrang. He looked and saw it was Vivian.

"Yacks Bahavian Drumsticks." he said in an insane accent. "Please stop calling about your 5893 drumsticks. It takes a while." she just laughed.

"Hello to you too Zack." she giggled. "Well, I kinda do need those 5893 drumsticks right now. I have this huge party tonight." she played along.

"Awww, how did you know it was me?" he asked, disapointed.

"Well, there are two very compicated answers to that." she started. "One, your favorite show is Cory in the House. And two, I have your number on speed dial." he sighed, and listened to her talk. "So.. Hows Cody?" she asked nervously.

"He's fine. They got him stable, and he should be awake here in a bit." he sold her. She let out a sigh of releif.

"I don't think I could imagine Zack without Cody." she told him, and he agreed.

"Well, I think I am going to see Cody, then go back to the ship." he told her. "So... how was your day with your mom?"

"Torture. But I got my dress." she told him. "Come by my room, and I will show you the dress," she told him.

"I would love that." he said. "So, you are keeping the dress?"

"Yup. Although I am not having my wedding anymore, it doesn't mean I am not going to keep the oprotunity to have my dream wedding dress." she told him.

"Well, I need to go now, but tonight, everything will change... I promise." he promised. "I love you."

"I love you too!" she said, and they hung up. A couple moments later, there was a knock on the door, and the doctors and nurses walked in, wheeling in Cody. He was not awake yet though.

"I thought he was going to be awake?" Moseby asked once he saw his friend, lying limp in a bed. Bailey broke down in tears, clinging onto Zacks arm.

"We thought so too." they said, "but we took 2 brain scans. The first one came back and said he is in a coma." he informed them. They nodded, and Bailey went up to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"Come on Cody!" she urged. "I know that you are somewhere in there!" she lat her head rest on his stomach. The doctors left. "Well, I am going to stay here with Cody at all times. I want to be here when he wakes up!" she told them. "I need to!"

"I have to get back to the boat." Moseby said. "I just got a call that England wont be ready for us until April."

"And I have to go see Vivian." Zack said. "So... I guess we will see you later." he said. "Moseby?" the two men walked out and too the car. "So remember the plan for tonight?" Moseby nodded. "Oh magic is going to happen tonight." he told him happily.

"What do you mean by magic?" Moseby asked suspitiously.

"Well.." he started, but looked over at moseby, who looked nervous.

"What? NO- NO- NO!" He stalled. "Not yet. Not that kind of magic!" Moseby looked relived. "Why? Do I come off as that kinda person?" he shrugged.

"You are a skirt chaser..." he offered. He seemed to think, and then fringed.

"I know. I like girls. I LOVE Vinian. I am her own personaly skirt chaser. But I would never do that unless we are both ready."

"Well, are you ready?" he asked. He seemed to think, and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I am kinda thinking that I am turning 18 in a month. I will be an adult. I'm kinda thinking that anytime from now until forever, if it just happens...I'm not gonna stop it." he explained. Moseby was nodding through the whole thing.

"Very mature Zack." he complimented. "You have grown into a very mature adult." he told him. Zack nodded, motening a "thank you" while keeping his eye's on the road. "And I must say... as much trouble as you have given me, I wouldn't trade it in for the world. I have grown to love you as a son, and I am so greatful to that." they drove thier car onto the ramp to the boat, and drove it in.

"Well Moseby, speaking for both me and my brother, you have becime our second father. You have been there when we needed you, and again, we are VERY greatful." Zack said once they were in the dark on-board parkade. They got out of the car, and Zack ran over to him, and hugged him tight. "Thank you!" he whispered. The two men pulled away, and went to do their own thing. Zack went up the elevator, and to his room. He walked in, and it was dimly lit. "Hello?" he called.

"Hey Zack." Vivian answered. She walked out of the bathroom in a beautiful, white, strapless gown. Zacks jaw dropped to the ground in awe. She looked amazing. Her upper-chest area of the dress was covered in so much glitter you couldn't even see the fabric. Her lower chest area was just plain white silk, while the bottom was puffed out by tool. There was a thicker white peice of fabric ontop... but ontop of that was a beautiful layer of tool with hand-placed gems on both sides.

"You look... wow." he studdered. "Oh my god." she giggled, and hugged him. He pulled her back, and looked at her top to bottom. She looked magnificant! He was absolutly speachless! She had satin white gloves on, and her hair was straighened and pulled back into a bun. Two curls were left down on either side, and her smile glowed."You know... I've alays anted to kiss a lady in a wedding dress." he said, grinning. He leaned in and placed his lips against hers, and wrapped his hands around her waist. They pulled away after about a minute, and she placed a and, covered by her glove, on his cheek.

"Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded, and leaned to quickly kiss her on the cheek.

"Do you have your bags packed?" he asked her.

"Yup. They are all in my room."

"Now, the last question stands... are you absolutly ready for this?" he asked, seriously. She smiled hugely, and nodded. "Okay then. Wheres your mom and Josh?"

"In the tea room." she said. He accepted this, but soon looked back.

"Where have you told your family you have been all the time while you were with me?" he asked.

"Studying. They are so gullable." they both laughed, and he hugged her.

"God I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"Love or in Love?" she asked, glaring up at him, placing one of her lacy hands in his. He seemed to think for a while, but not for long.

"Most definatly in love." he told her, which made her smile. "But are yo sure you want to do this? I mean, you will be giving up your whole family and life for me! An average guy with nothing much to offer you! I'm an average teenaged boy, and you are royalty. Are you sure that you want to give it all up for me?"

"Well, the thing is. Don't take this offencivly or anything, But I am not giving it all up for you. I hate my life this way. Imagine how happy I would be if I were out on my own?" she asked him. "I will go to school! I will have whichever friend I want. And even more important...I will have you." she told him, and pulled out a peice of paper from in her glove, and gave it to him. He opened it up and read it...

_My dearest Mother, and Josh,_

_First off, I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me. I will never forget that. But you have to understand that I cannot live the way I am living right now. I need to live my life on my own. I am through with walking one step behind the other. Come looking for me if you want, but I can almost promise you that you will never find me. I'm sorry I have to leave this way. I have money, and a friend with me. Please don't worry. You have done a great job with me, and made me tough, I will survive! _

_Goodbye forever!_

_Vivian Porter_

Zack looked in amazment at her. Did she really do this? He looked at her with wide-eyes. "What" she asked, and they both laughed. "Umm... I thought that I should do that," he nodded in slight agreement. "I want my parents off the boat."

"Wow, you really have a kack for writing." he said, amazed. He had to take a second read. It was so powerful. "Okay... lets go do this." she got dressed into sweatpants and a hoodie, and they ran, hand-in-hand out of the room.

**CodyAndBailey....**

It had been five hours, and he wasn't awake. Bailey was lying there, looking back at pictures the two of them had taken over the years they had known each other. They were both so happy. How could she have not seen and realized her feelings for him earlier? Then this would have never happened. is whole body would be working on it's own, and now powered by a machine. What must have been the thousandth tear rolled down her cheek. Just then, the doctor walked in, startling her. "Doctor." she asked, urgently. "Hi, is everything okay. Please tell me it's good news." he looked at her bed, tear-stained eye's, and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pickett, but you won't like this news." he said, and her knees gave out, making her stumble to the floor.

**Everyone...**

Zack and Vivian ran into the room laughing. They were so happy, even though it wasn't the most pleaseurable situation. They had just watch Alice and Josh run off the boat with all their luggage, not coming back. "We did it! I am free!" she screamed, and kissed Zack wildly grabbing onto him. They walked towards the back of the room, but tripped over one of Vivians bags, and went tumbling to the floor. Tey were laughing their butt's off, when Zacks phone rang. Without looking at it, he picked it up, and answered it.

"Hey hey hey!" he said into the phone, still laughing.

"Zack...?" Bailey asked, in a shaky, teary voice. Zack didn't like that tone, and stopped laughing right away, sitting up on the bed.

"What is it Bay's?" he asked, now giving her all of his attention.

"It's Cody. The doctor just came in." she started, before she started sobbing into the phone. "Zack... I'm so sorry." Zack putt he phone on speaker so both he and Vivian could here.

"Bailey, what's going on?" he asked, now getting relly scared.

"It's Cody. I just saw his second brain-scan, and it looks like he is never going to wake up." she sobbed. They both looked very confused.

"But's it's just a coma from hitting his ehad on the floor. I was in one when I was little, I was out of it in like, a day." he told her, but she just sobbed harder.

"It's not that. It's not from the coma. Zack... He has brain cancer." Zack just dropped everything he had. The phone, and a drink of water, which fell all over the floor. Vivian slammed both hands on her mouth to keep her from, too, breaking into tears, but it didn't work. Zack was too in shock to talk.

"But... what? What do you mean?" he asked, starting to cry. He saw Vivian with both hands covering her eye's.

"There are holes developing in his brain. His scul is getting weaker. The doctor predicts that this hole, which is his second, wil give him slight memory loss." she told the two. Zack just shook his head, tears falling.

"Okay, we will be right htere, hang on." they said, and started to call everyone to come. Zack got into his car with Vivian, and they sped to the hospital. Once they got there, they ran into the room. Bailey had fallen asleep, and no-one else had gotten there. Cody was pale, limp, and his chest was bearaly moving. They sat in a small chair, Vivian sitting on his lap. Bailey jumped awake, and looked back.

"Hi." she said saldy. Vivian got up, and ran to her and hugged two both started crying again. Wow, everyone was crying a lot. Cody has a lot of great friends. Moseby, Maddie, London and Kaleb came running in the room. The doctor came in shortly after.

"Hello all, I would just like to point out that our nurses looked around, and they found some people in California that can remove the diseasefrom his brain. Although the holes that have already formed are irreversable, they think that they can make it so that no more holes appear. Everyone cheered. "But sadly, the precedure is very expencive. London walked up, and pulled a bunch of wrapped money out of her purse.

"That issue is no problem. How much do you need?" Vivian ran forward, beside her friend.

"No London, you pay for tons of stuff. I am going to pay for this surgery. Ho much do you need Doctor?" she asked, bringing out her checkbook.

"No, I'm paying!" London yelled.

No! I'm paying!" Vivian yelled back.

"Half and half?" London asked, after realizing that this whole argument was going nowhere.

"Deal." she agreed.

About an hour later, everybody left, leaving Bailey and Cody alone again. She was just about to doze off, hen a nurse came in. "You know miss, he is not expected to wake up anymore, you don't have to wait here anymore." he let her know. She nodded, and told him that she still has hope that he will wake up at some time, and when that sometime will come, that she wants to be there right beside him. The nurse nodded slightly, and walked out without saying goodbye.

"Please Cody. I know you can here me! Please, give me a sign." she pleaded. When nothing came, she just burried her head in the blankets, when she felt something. A squeeze. He squeezed her hand! She stood up quickly, and looked down at him move his head from oe side of the pillow to the other. "Cody.... Cody! Can you hear me! Please! Wake up!" she dipped her ands in her ice water, and put them on his neck. "Come on Cody!" he grumbled, and then his eye's fluttered open.

"Where am I?" he asked, really confused.

"CODY!" She yelled, and kissed him right on the lips, completely ignoring the tube going down his throat. "Oh my god! We thought that we were never going to talk to you again!" she told him. He still looked very confused. "You are in the New York Hospital. My ex-boyfriend puched you, making you fall back and slam your head on the deck. That put you in a coma. And Cody... I am so so so sorry to tell you this... but you have brain cancer. Little holes are developing in your brain." he looked shocked, but understanding. He pointed at a pen and some paper on the tabe, and she got it for him. He started writing on the page.

**_My Throat hurts_**

"Thats because there is a tube shoved down it." she told him. "To help you breath,"

**_Ohh... so are you my girlfriend?_**

"Yup. I can't believe how wrong the doctors were. You just went into the coma about 5 hours ago, and you are already out of it." he nodded.

**_Where's Zack?_**

"With Vivian."

**_Who's Vivian?_**

"Zack's girlfriend. I think that they are moving into the suite tonight." she informed him. He nodded, and then hit the button for the nurse, who came running in.

"Cody, your awake!" he said, and called for the doctors. "Welcome back." he laughed, and took the tube out of this throat.

"Oh, thank you." Cody said, after he cleared his throat. "So, I have cancer?"

"Yes, but Vivian and Lonon have payed the costs to have you get surgery to get it out." Cody smiled.

"Well, I will have to send them a thank-you card." he said sarcasticly, which made everyone laugh. He took the little pad of paper, and started writing a note.

_Hey Bro._

_Why aren't you here? Hope you and Vivian are having some good CLEAN fun! _

_Get your butt in the car and come visit me!_

_Codster._

He folded it up, and gave it to Bailey. "I am going to have to get checked out, so would you give that to Zack please?" she leaned down, and gave him a nice kiss on the lips while she got the paper. "You have no idea how long I have wanted that." he told her, and she walked out.

Zack and Vivian were in Zacks room. Zack was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine, while Vivian was on his lap, reading a Titanic book. Each of them had an ear-bud from Viv's ipod in their ears. The odd time, they would look at each-other and smile. He would kiss the top of her head every once-in-a-while as well. She smiled when she saw this, but walked in. "Hey you two!" she said, sitting on the edge on their bed.

"Hello." Vivian said. Zack waved. They weren't as cheery as they normally are, running around the boat and kissing each other. They were very relaxed, but the energy in the air was different. "Whats up?"

"Ummm, Zack this is for you." she said, holding out the folded peice of paper. He took it, and read it in his head as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"When was this written?" he asked, giving it to Vivian to read.

"Ummm, about an hour ago. Just before I left the hospital." they both looked at her. "You guys... he just woke up." they hopped off the bed, and ran to the car, driving it for the third time today. They zoomed out of the boat, and right to the hospital, where they found his brother watching T.V. in his room.

"CODY!" Zack yelled, running over to his brother and giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Zack!" Cody said back. "Thanks for coming." he saw Bailey come in the door with another girl. He recinized the lng, dark hair, and the smile. "And you are Vivian... right?" she smiled even bigger.

"I didn't think youd remember me." she told him truthfully. And she didn't. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I have a little bit of a headache though." he told them. "So... they have me scheduald in for the surgery next week, so mom is going to come live with me in California until our birthday."

"But thats in December!" Zack was amazed that he was going to be out of contact with both his mom and his brother for over a month.

"I know, but the hospital wants to keep me really close by for three weeks after the surgery, and then mom wants me back for two back in Boston." he explained. Vivian went over to him, and wrapped her small arms around his figure, and he turned her around so she was infront, and he held onto her. It looked so natural. "So... you two are moving into a suite?"

"Yup. We played a trick to get my mother and ex-fiance out of the suite, and so now.... we are moving in. But tonight, they are cleaning it. And tomorrow, I ordered some people in to re-decorate so it doesn't look so 1912." Vivian told him. Zack rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You two look really good together." Cody complimented his brother and Vivian. "Like you were meant to be together." they looked up at each other, and smiled. "I wonder what your kids will look like. Have you tried to make some yet?" everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Umm... no. But even if we have, it is really none of your busness." Zack said, catuisly, making sure Vivian didn't get too creeped.

"Shame, you should I mean Zack, you look like you-" he was cut off by Bailey giving him a big kiss on the lips, just to shut him up.

"Ummm... Maybe you should go before you will have to admit something really stupid infront of us. Your mom will be there tomorrow night at around seven." they waved goodbye and walked back to the car.

"I am so sorry about that," Zack appolagized for what must have been the 100th time since they had left the hospital.

"It's okay!" she assured. "Cody is not being himself. It will take a little wile to re-train his brain" Zack nodded, and started the car. They were holding hands the whole way back to the boat. Once they were half way there, they started talking again. "So, what did you think about what Cody said?"

"Oh, um, I think it will be wierd not having him, or my mom around for a whole month, but I have you... and London... And Bailey... And-" he was cut off.

"No... I mean, what he said when he wasn't thinking striaght... about us... and something he thought we did." Zack sighed, and placed his chin o the steering wheel while they were in a traffic jam.

"Oh, what I felt about it is whatever you felt about it." he told her simply.

"You know what... I love you, and normally I agree with you... but this time... please tell me your thoughts." she asked him. He sighed, and krept forward.

"Okay, what I think about it is that I will be ready to do it whenever you are, but I kinda want to wait untl we are both 18, so that way, we wont be minors, or I won't get a minor pregnant. Do you wanna play "Waat?"" he asked, bringing them both off the awcward subject. It had been their game since on the first day they met, when the played it. It was a small made-up game, that started off with simple things like food, TV, and Movies. But turned ore into more serious things.

"Sure, but you have to go first. Whats the topic?"

"Future." he said simply. "What... age would you like to find that you might be having a baby?" she thought about it, and decided.

"I think that I would like to find out that when I am 20, and give birth in 21." she told him. "What... age would you like to get married?"

"Easy. I wanna get married in 20." he told her. "Infront of the Saint Lewis arch."

"Sounds beautiful!" she said, dreaming. Before he could ask another question, traffic started moving quicker. "We will continue this later." it wasn't much longer until they were back on board in Zacks room. It was late, almost eleven o'clock, and they were both pooped. Vivian went digging through her suitcase for her shower things, while Zack got changed into his regular pajama-pants. She giggled when he saw the different coulor lip-patterns all over them. "I swear I didn't do that." she teased. He looked down at them himself, and blushed.

"Yeah... sorry. The washing machines have been full all week, and I haven't got a chance to do laundry yet." he told her. She looked over and saw his huge pile of laundry.

"We will have our own washer and dryer in the suite." she assured him. She stuck both arms in her shirt, which made Zack know to turn away. They both thought it was so cool how comforable they are with each other. They are the best of friends and more. When Vivian got changed, Zack always knew to turn around, giving her the privacy she needs. Grabbing her stuff, all in which smelled like Vanilla-Cinnamon, Vivian headed into the now-clean bathroom. She was only in there for about a half an hour, but he just couldn't stay up. He drifted asleep in peace, and didn't wake until he felt the bed moving. His eye's darted open, and he looked at the clock, realizing that it was 2:00am. He squeezed his arms, and realized that there was something else in the smell of Vanilla-Cinnamon hit him instantly, and he realized who it was, and silently chuckled at himself for forgeting. Somehow Vivian had been pulled into his hold, and she was softly breathing. He smiled at himself, because he knew she felt safe and comfortable around him. It was Sunday now, so they had all morning to sleep, and he fell asleep knowing that. It felt like only ten minutes until his eye's drifted open again. It was bright, and sun was streaming down onto her face. He looked atthe clock and found it was close to two in the afternoon. Wow! He had fallen asleep for anther 12 hours. He saw that Vivian hadn't moved from her pretty little position in his arms, but he decided it was time to wake her up. and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Mhhh?" she groaned, slowly opening her eye's to the bright-light. "Oh god!" they both laughed for a second before kissing.

"Goodmorning." he whispered, and sat up, gazing at her below. "I like your bra." she looked down and saw that the little tank-top she had worn to bed was see-through, and you could see the red polka-dot bra she was wearing. She blushed.

"I'm sorry." she appolagized, covering it up. "So, what time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon." she looked in awe.

"No... seriously what time is it?"

"It is seriously two in the afternoon." she looked at her pink watch, and gasped.

"Goodness" she gasped, and ran into the washroom, coming out looking so alive it was as if she had been awake for put on his average outfit, and they walked down the boat-deck, hand-in-hand. They passed Moseby, and said hello.

"Goodafternoon, and might I ask where you have run off too?" they both laughed.

"Moseby... we have been asleep." he nodded his head, and bid them a goodmorning before walking off. They went to Smittiyes, a fancy resturant on board, and ate breakfast. Vivian was in mid-bite when her phone wrang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh great. We are eating lunch, but we will be there right after." she hung up, and took another bite of her food. "Our suite is ready." they both finished eating, and walked hand-in-hand to their new paradies. They opened the door, and saw a huge living-room. They were on a much higher level, and a private deck. They walked out, and saw New-york surrounding them. The bright, whitle living room had a blue, stylish couch, a glass table, and a flat-screen T.V. They walked into the kitchen, and saw it, too, was really bright. It had a stalked fridge, a gas stove, oven, island, and dishes. The didning-room was pretty small, with a table only sitting four. The walked into the downstairs bathroom, and found that it, too, was quite small, but a really forest green, and smelled great. They walked up a big staircase, and through a lounge area, until they came to the bedroom. It had a double door enterance, which they both opened a door. Inside was a HUGE master-suite. They both gasped at this sight, never seeing such a large bedroom on a boat. There was also a master-bathroom, which had a walk-in shower, a jet-tub, and a large sink, decorated with candles and soaps. Then they went around to all three spare-bedrooms. All beautiful. "This is amazing!" she said, holding her boyfriends hand.

"Are you sure I can live here with you?" she gave him a mocking look.

"No.... I think I want a master bedroom and bathroom all to my self, and leave the one I'm in love with to sleep in a tiny, cramped little cabin." she told him sarcasticly.

"Do you nedd me to pay for anything?" he asked, while embracing her into a hug.

"Nope. My parents paid for all this while they were here, I just made sure I could keep it." she told him. They walked to a phone, and there was a note.

Vivian and Zack,

Here is your new home phone. It is all payed for on us, we owed you one.

When you call, it will be displayed as "V. Porter Z. Martin." Your phone number is

555-5935. Enjoy your new house!

Steve

"Wow, thats so nice." he said, and picked up the phone. "So I now live on a Cruise ship." she nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What time is my mom coming today?"

"I don't know. I forget when Bailey told us. But I was thinking... do you wanna let her and Cody stay here the tow nights they are?" she asked. He seemed to think for a little bit.

"If thats okay with you?" he said, and he kissed her lips. "They can each take one of the guest rooms. But we can worry about that later, lets go get my stuff." they ran out, grabbing a key, and went down ten levels to his lod room. They worked for about an hour, clearing everything out, and getting it all to thier new rooms. They gave Moseby the their old key, and started unpacking. They walked into the huge closet, and Zack started going trough his suitcase. He placed all the stuff in the appropritate drawers, whiloe she went and got herself more familiar with the home. When she came back, he was just packing up. She looked over and saw a bunch of photo's in the garbage.

"Why did you throw all these pictures away?" she asked, reaching in and taking them all out. He shrugged, and started looking through them with her.

"I don't know. I guess that they were just not with the mood of the whole house." they saw pictures of Zack with his sport teams, and school pictures.

"I have a good idea of what to do with these." she told him, and ran out of the room, closely followed. They ran to a small cupbord in a storge room, and opened it up. It had a bunch of frames. "You go finish up with your stuff, and I will put these all in the frames and put the up." he kissed her on the cheek before leaving. He went back into the master bedroom, and sighed as he sat on the bed. This was his own paradise! He lived here ... at least until the two of them went off to collage. But they still had over a year to go. He got up, and went back to work in the closet. He placed his suitcase in a compartment up above, and went searching through the closet on the other side. He opened up one of the biggest closets in the whole room, and saw all these gowns. As carefully as he could, he skimmed through them. Although they were all preserved, he could see through them, and saw that they were all really pretty. They were floor length, and some were glittery. He was about to pulled a light-green one out, when he saw a shadow of another figure across the floor. He looked at Vivian, who was smiling.

"I'm sorry." he said shyly, closing the closet door. "Your dresses... they are beautiful." h told her. She walked over and opened it up.

"Each one tells a thousand words." she started. "And I have tons. I wish I had placed to wear these again, but without my mom... I have nowhere."

"So you miss your mom?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No I don't. I mean, to her I am off with a friend in Newyork for the rest of my life. But I am here with my true family." she told him, bringing out one of the dresses. "Look." she walked out, and lay it on the bed. "My dad bought me this when he was dying. He told me 'This is for when you are older, so you will know that no matter how old you get, you will know that I will always be with you.' I have always been to small to wear it." Zack touched the diamonds on the front. "The thing is... I am now ready to wear it." he looked at her with a smile.

"When?" he asked. She looked down at the dress, and grabbed Zacks hand.

"As soon as possible. I haven't seen my dad in 11 years. And oh god I miss him. He would've kept my mom under control! He wouldn't of made me get married at 18."

"I love you." he told her. "And we will get that dress out, I promise." she nodded, and walked to the door.

"Oh, and I forgot," she said, in her regular perky voice. "Would you like stir-fry for dinner when your mom comes?" he looked at her odd.

"Whats stir-fry?" he asked.

"Vegtables fryed in flavors." she said simply. He had never been a big fan of vegtables, but she was turning him into a new man.

"Sure... why not." he shrugged. She blew a kiss to him, and walked off. He went to the washroom, and walked out to be overwhelmed by amazing smells. He walked down the staircase, and saw his beautiful girlfriend leaning over the stove. The radio was on, and "I'm walking on Sunshine" by Aly and AJ was on. Sje was quietly singing along with the song. She was smiling one of her most famous grins. He snook up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her small stomach, and placed his head in the crook of her moane as she stired the veggie for a final time, and turned around, hugging him back. They were about to kiss, when the phone wrang. Vivian pulled away, and laughed, going to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked cheerfuly. "Yes, he is here." she waved him over, and placed the phone on her chest. "It's your mom." Zack smiled, and ran over.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hey Hon. I'm on board here. Where is your room?" she asked. "And who was that really polite girl I was just talkig to?" Zack blushed.

"I will come to the lobby and pick you up, and trust me, you will meet the polite one." he assured her.

"Well, okay. I will be here."

"And I will hurry." they hing up, and he grabbed is black sweater. "Do you wanna come?" he asked Vivian.

"Ummm, I better stay here and cook the chicken." she answered, and got back to the stove. "Will you be back?"

"Duhh," he said, and kissed her on the cheek and ran out down to the lobby, where she was talking to Moseby. He ran up to her, and kissed her cheek. "Hey mom." he said normaly. She turned to her, and smiled.

"Hey Zack. We were just talking about you and your good grades." him mom told him as she kissed him on the top of his head. And it was true. Ever since he had started dating Vivian, his grades had shot up from a 36 to a 89. Zack nodded proudly.

"Well, I have had some good influences on me." he said thoughtfully. The two of them waved goodbye to Moseby, and walked to the elevator.

"So are you sure it is alright for me to stay with you for the night?" Carey asked. Zack looked at her, and nodded his head.

"Trust me. It is totally fine! I have tons of room!" he assured her, which led her to thinking 'how does he have so much room?' She looked up, and saw tht they were at level 8, his level this year was level 7.

"Uhh, Zack? You do know we just passed your floor, right?" he looked up, and shook his head.

"I don't live on that floor anymore."

"Well where do you live?" just then, the door ticked, and opened, revlealing a beautifully painted room. Carey dropped her jaw in amazement! "You live here?" he nodded, and went a couple dors down until he came to a large double-door. He leaned in, and opened it up carefully. The smell of devine cooked vegtables overtook her. Inside was a beautiful living room.

"Viv's?" he called in, and footsteps were heard running to the 's sounded short for a girls name... which means another girl actually lives with him. She shuddered at the thought just before a young, brown-eye'd brown-haired girl appeared.

"Ms. Martin." she excaimed, grabbing her hand. "It is so nice to meet you. I'm Vivian Porter." Carey gasped. Zack had told her all about her earlier in the school year.

"Hi Vivian!" Carey said, embracing the girl into a hug. "It is so great to finnaly put a face to the name. Zack has told me all about you." Zack blushed as Vivian looked over at him, giggling.

"So... this is a really nice home."

"Thank you. It was my mom and fiance's, but they left the ship." she told her simply, taking her luggage, and putting it in the downstairs guest-room.

"Fi-Fiance?" she studdered.

"Yes... Of an arranged mairrage. But I found out how dangorus he is, and dumped him." she said, whiping away a little bit of make-up to show the blueish green bruise that still was formed on her cheek. Carey gasped. "Yeah I know. My dad always told me to get rid of a guy as soon as I found out that he was violent. And since my mom doesn't want me to get rid of him, because she wants to stay rich, then I had to get rid of them."

"Why not just consult your dad?" she asked.

"Because... he passed away a couple years ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry." she appolagized. Vivian waved it off.

"It's okay. It's been a while now, I'm pretty much over it." she assured her. They went there separate ways for a little while, and came back for dinner. They were sitting around, when Carey started convorsation.

"So earlier on today, we disscussed how you got this house. But what is still a mystery to me is why my son is living with you." both Zack and Vivian laughed, as Vivian started talking.

"Well, since my family is gone, Zack has been the closest thing in my life. And I can't really imagine living my life without him." she explained. "So we didn't really ask each other, we just did. And now we are living the Suite Life." Zack leaned in, and kissed Vivian on the cheek, and then took another bite of the delicious vegtables. "Ms Martin, I love your son. And I love being around him." She seemed to think, and then smiled.

"Well, a girl that can get my son to eat two plates of Vevtables can't be bad." the two girl stood up, and hugged each other. "You are great for my son, and you obviously love him. And I know how much he loves you. And you are really nice."

"Thank you Ms. Martin." Vivian sat back down, and Zack kissed her again. "Having your aproval means so much to us." they spent the rest of the dinner talking about Cody, and the plans for the next couple of months. It was about ten o'clock when they finally started to get tired, and went off there own ways. Zack and Vivian went to their bedroom, and Carey stayed down in hers. Zack and Vivian walked into the room, and looked out the huge window, looking over New York. All the buildings were lit up beautifully. Tey opened it up, and walked out, where there was a swinging chair, and a long couch-like thing that pulled out to a bed. They walked to the edge slowly, and listened silently to the soft waves below. There was a warm wind blowing their hair, and the lights of the city lit-up their faces. He turned her around, so she was facing him, and gave her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. They leaned back against the railing, and moaned. They were both loving it, and wanted to go furhter, but knew that wasn't the best idea yet. Not jut because Carey was just downstairs, but because there were just so many risks with the whole idea. And they weren't even adults yet. So they just enjoyed it as they could. Down below, Bailey and Cody got out of a taxi-cab. The doctors had just released him from the hospital, and to his mother. They looked up at the grand ship, and saw Vivian and Zack on their deck. Good. They were still up there. She grabbed Cody's hand, and pointed up to where she saw the light-up window, and two people kissing on the balcony. Cody smiled and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Thats my brother." he laughed. Bailey had gotten him to remember pretty much all he had forgotten, and also in the short time they were there, got him acting somewhat normal. No matter how sick he may be, she had a power.

The next morning, Cody and Carey were on a plane, and flying to California for the surgery.

**Okay, My appolagie for the rushed endings, but there are malls to be shopped here in New York!!! Anybody who lives there, Love your city!!! Same with Philidelphia, and Verginia and West Verginia. Oh, and I have to go... So again, I am sooooooooo sorry about the spelling mistakes! So so so so so sorry!  
**

**Oh, and I am sorry that I said earlier that I wanted to make it look like Vivian was dead, I changed my mind and forgot to change it. Sorry about the confusion. OKay, next chapter comming soon!**

**Oh, and one more thing. R.I.P. for the victims and the family's of the victims of the disater over the hudson. My best wishes goes out to them! And it was a very scary thing.**


	12. Last Civilizations

**Okay! Thank you all so much fro reading the last chapter. And here is the next one. Now I have never done this kinda thing before, and just so you know... I decided to devide this chapter half and half with Bailey and Cody's chapter. Just for the reason that next chapter... the actual tragity! I am SOOOOO exited for it, and I hope you are too. Okay, last chapter of civilization... for the most part.**

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY!!!" The room yelled, ans the twins walked into it. It was December 18, thier birhtday. The boys smiled hugley as Vivian and Bailey emerged through the people. Glasses of punch were in theri hands as they ran to their boyfriends. "Happy birthday boys." they said when they hugged them tight. Zack couldn't help but see that Vivian looked amazing. Her hair, which now touched the sall of her back, was curled and some parts were pinned up with tiny diamond barrets. She was wearing straight-legged jeans, and a tight shirt, She was also wearing the highest heels he had ever seen her wear. Bailey looked amazing, too. Her hair was nicely placed at the side in a pony tale with a big flower in it. She was wearing a flowy white sundress, and white flats. Over the month, the two girls had become best friends with each other, as well as London.

"Thank you." Zack replied, and gave her a big hug.

"And thank you." Cody told Bailey before giving her a peck on the lips and holding her tight with one arm. The four of them went over and met up with London, and glanced down at the cake. It was huge and read, "Happy birthday and wecome back Cody." Cody was finally back from his surgery, and doing great. The doctors said he was a living, breathing misracle, because of how fast he was recovering. They ate cake, and danced all night, until they returned back to thier cabins for the night.

"So, how do you like being an adult?" Vivian asked. Zack smiled, and kissed her lips.

"It's amazing!" he exclaimed, bringing her out to a seat on the patio. "But I am not really an adult yet." she nodded, and smiled, looking out at the coast of Vancouver.

"Yes you are. We are in Canada, you are classified as an adult here." se told him, and he cheered.

"I can't wait until your an adult!" he told her, grabbing onto her hand and entwining his fingers with her's. She sighed, and looked out on the water. How long do I have to wait?" she looked at her watch, and it was 11.

"Mmmm... an hour." she said thoguthfully. He looked at her with a questioning look, wondering how that could be possible. "I was born at 12:02am on December 19, 1994." he looked in awe as she went and got her passport, opening up the page with the picture on it, and showing it to him. He looked at it, and smiled.

"Thats awesom. But why didn't you tell me?" he asked, she looked off into the distance, and let out a long breath. It was freezing, so totally seeable.

"Because I know you, and you would have wanted to throw a party of rme and all that, I was so woried about everything, that I thought I would tell you when everything was back to normal." she told him. He had a wicked smile on his face. "Zachary DYLAN MARTIN! Don't even think about it. I don't want a party." she ordered, but all he did was nod his head.

"Do you trust me?" she nodded quickly. "Then trust me." she still looked worried, but soon agreed. Vivian started to slowly doze off after moments of silence.

"What time is it?" she groaned, after waking up uncomfortably in Zacks embrace. She was freezing, and it was softly snowing. Zack's eye's blinked open slowly, and he looked at his watch.

"12:01." he yawned, and they both becasme alert.

"This is my last minute of being a child in Canada." she whispered, amazed. The two stood up, and walked to the railing, looking out at the Vancouver skyline. They both watched as the tiny hand slowly made it's way to the little line, .2 of the way from the one. A sit happened, a cold wind whipped thier faces, and Zack put a hand on her soft, warm cheek.

"Happy birthday." he said to her before slowly leaning in, kissing her lips passionatly. She entwined her fingers with her hair, and he rubbed her back. They pulled back, momentarily, as they loooked in each other's eye's. "Be right back." he whispered, and ran out of the room. She giggled, and had a small daydream about herself looking at a family portrait, taken in the picture. It had her and Zack, and three kids, all looked to be under five. She shook her head at this, and looked down at the water. He heard footsteps slowly aproach her. She turned around, and saw him with a small smile on his face. As he walked over, she thought to herself, what di I do to deserve a man like him? He was wearing a heavy coat, that was leather. He had it when they first met, and he wore it on their first dance, which was to My heart will go on. "You look freezing." he told her sympatheticly, making her insides melt to the sound of his voice. He took off his coat, and placed it over her. She placed her sleeves through, hugging her self, and unhaling his wonderful scenet. She leaned back, but flet something cross her chest. She looked up at Zack who was smiling, and looking down where she had placed her hand, and told her to open it. She searched through the inner pockets, until she came to a long, flat velvety case. She hesitated, thinking she knew what it might be, but over came it, and opened it anyways. Inside the bow, a glittering nechlace lay untouched. She gasped, and put a hand on it.

"My god!" she said in pure amazment! He gently took it out of the case, and put it around her neck.

"Now before you get all exited, I got this from Clairs, so the diamonds are not real." She walked in, and looked in the mirror.

"Are you sure you got this from Claires?" she asked suspitiously. He nodded, and showed her the bag he got it in. "Odd." she took the one she previously had on her neck, which had one real diamon on it, and compared the two... they looked identical. "Impossible..." she stated as she ran out of the room with the nechlace in her hands. She ran around the home, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" ha asked, leaning himself against a doorframe. She lifted up a cusion in their dark, dimly lit room, and she grabbed her keys. Without replying, the two of them ran out of the room. She got into the kitchen, and grabbed and emty vase from the top shelf.

"Do you want this?" she asked. He shook his head no.

"We have so many." he said, and she let go of the vase, letting it smash on the ground. "Are you crazy?" he laughed, and she reached down, getting the biggest peice she could ind, and running back into their master bedroom. She sat on the desk, and turned on the the pece of glass on the desk, she lay all the items infront of them. He placed one hand on each of her shoulders, and placed his chin softly on one of his hands.

"Okay, here is the thing. My mother taught me at a very young age the difference between diamonds fake plastic or glass, and real diamonds. So when I saw that this nehlace had no claire symbol on the edge of the chain, I started thinking. So this," she said, picking up the keys and taking off the uge diamond keychain. "is something I go from Ardene's, so this is something that is not real. She took the hunk of platic junk and rubbed it against the glass. "See?" he nodded, and she coninued. "My mother got me these earings 14 years ago today. And they are real diamonds, and they, will scratch glass." she took the little earing, and rubbed it against the glass, sure enough, a little white line followed the diamond. "So, if this nechlace has the same effct as the keychain, it is fake, and if not, real." the moment came, and she rubbed the nechlace against the glass. Sure enough, there was the little white streak.

"Impossible." Zack said in amazement, but it was true. "So, are we going to keep it?" she nodded, and adjusted it.

"Thank you." she said, and kissed him. She gave him a small kiss, but he deepend it. He picked her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was carried over to their huge unmade bed, and put down. Crawling ontop of her without separating their lips, she slowly started to undo his belt. They broke apart for air, and looked at each other. "Are you sure?" she asked, and he nodded before connecting their lips again. Before they knew it, the only cloths they had on were boxers, panties, and a bra. They were sweating from head to toe. She rolled over so he was on the top again, when the doorbell wrang. "Are you gonna get that?" he shook his head, kissing her neck. "Zack." he looked up at her. "If it weren't importanat, why would someone come and wake us up at one in the morning." he sighed, and got out out of dragged himself down the stairs, and to the door, opening it slowly. There sttod his brother.

"Cody?" he asked. He was with his computer. "What are you doing?"

"I need somehwere with a better internet signal, can I come use yours?" Zack didn't even respond, when he walked in.

"Internet?" he asked, annoyed. "You came here for internet?" he nodded, and looked around.

"Where's Vivian?" Zack turned, and saw her, peeked around the corner of the stairs. She was still only wearing the bra and panties he left her in.

"She's in bed." he looked right at her when he said it, she looked confused, and then caught on, running upstairs as quietly as she could, but not quiet enough. Cracks were still heard from the stairs. Cody heard them, and looked up, then at his brother, who was still in his boxers, and really sweaty.

"OH MY GOD! I inturupted you guys!" he said, backing up.

"DID NOT!"

"Did to."

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did Not!"

"Yes I did!" Cody told him. The two boys sat their, straight faced.

"No, you didn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes".

"HA!" Cody pointed. Zack snapped his finger. "Zack was in bed doing "it" with a girl!" he taunted, which made Zack mad.

"That may be true, but we are so ready!" he defended.

"You do realize that if she gets pregnant, you could be in big trouble. She is still a minor." Zack shook her head.

"Her birthday is today! 18 years ago today she was in this world, just like you and me," Cody relaxed. "Listen, I gave her this birthday present, and we found out it had a little bit more meaning that we thought, and then we just started kissing, which turned into something much more." he explained.

"What do you mean about the present." Zack, looked arund, and closed the door. He ran up to Vivian and told her that Cody wanted to know about te nechlace. She agreed and the two of the ran downstairs. "Here." he said, taking the nechlace off her neck, and handing it gently to his brother. "I got it at Calirs, but it's real diamonds." Cody looked shocked.

"Really?" he asked, examining it and everything. "Cool..." he gave the nechlace back to Vivian, who bid her friend a goodnight, and turned to Zack, whispering in his ear.

"I will see you upstairs." she whispered, and walked back up the stairs, her beaded shawl dangling behind her.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?" he asked, and Zack shrugged.

"Wear it. Hopefully she will love it as much as I love her." he told him. "Now if you'd exuse me, I've gotta go to the little boys room. Be right back!" and witht hat, he ran out of the room. Cody stood there in the silence. The room was so beautiful! Quiet music filled the room, and the fire was burning in the fireplace, letting off a glow. Everything was perfect, and he thought of his life, and what it would be like with Bailey. God, he loved everything about her, and to think a dissese was going to take all that away... he sat on the couch, and waited for his brother to return.

"Hey." he said. "So just make yourself comfortable, and I will be in the kitchen." he said. He opened his lpatop, and checked his email. The more he thought of Zacks life, the more mad he got. Even through his bad-ass ways, he still got the perfect, smart, rich girl of his dreams. And the thought of what they would be doing if he hadn't walked in, and cringed. He started to think about there life, and how happy Zack ws when he had gotten back from the hosptial. But who was in his arms when he arrived... Vivian of course. He was being pushed away for his girlfriend! And with that thought he slammed his laptop shut. Getting up and walking out the door.

"Hey where re you going? You look mad." he heard from behind him. He turned around, and saw Vivian emerge from the darkness. She was wearing that same beaded shall, and the beautiful diamond nechlace.

"Home." he said madly. She ran up to him, and held his arm.

"Beg pardon." she said. "Home? Like, in Boston?" he nodded. He nodded, sadness taking over him. He hated life here without his brother. He new growing up meant growing apart, but he had to make a start somewhere else. "No. Please don't!" she pulled him back into the room, and closed the door.

"Why not. I need to be around friends, I need to be around friends and people who care about me." she took some sort of offence to this.

"Exuse me?" she said, anger building up in her voice. "Why don't you go tell your twin brother the same thing you told me, and see what he said." she stood up, and pointed a finger to the stairs. "Because I can promise you that he will show you all the love your bloody ass needs!" she screamed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the anger giving back. "He didn't give a freaking shit when I was away for a month and a half!" she grabbed the bottoms of her hair, and pulled them down, groaning, and spinning around.

"What do I mean? What do you mean? You weren't here! Zack is tough, and doesn't like to show fear in any way at all! He probably loves you more than anything in the whole world! One day while you were gone, he brought out an old photo album! It had all these pictures in it, and he cried. All night he was up crying and talking about you."

"Just because someone cried doesn't meant they love you." he stated sadly.

"FINE!" She yelled, running to the stairs. "Wait," she said, walking back to him. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him down beside her. "Listen, you have got to believe me, he loves you more than anything."

"Not more than you."

"Well, he probably does. You just turned 18, so that means you guys have been together for like, 18 years. We have been together for 6 months! He is the only person I have left, and I know that. I no longer have family, just him, you, and my other friends." she explained. "But you have to believe me, you two have an everlasting brotherly love for each other. You love him, right?" Cody nodded, "Now what do you think you have done to make him not feel that way anymore?" he shrugged.

"We have just been spending more and more time apart."

"And thats normal. You two are so different, and you need to find people with more of the same interests of yourself." she explained. "For example... Bailey. She is beautiful, and is super smart, and in love with you!" he thought about it and nodded. "And just because people should find some people with simalar intersets, doesn't mean that you can't still love people who are opisite to yourself. Take London for example." she didn't even have have to explain to know what she was talking about. "Or me and Zack. I was a "princess" I guess you could say, who could pretty much have the world. I was proposed to a man I didn't love, and was screaming for away out. Then someone answered, and he dropped in on my life, bringing with him happiness int he form of you... and Bailey... And London! We all came up with a plan, and now I am living the life I want to live." they looked at each other, and smiled when she placed a hand on his cheek. "You have to trust me on this. If you do it, you may not regret it tody, or tomorrow, or even the week after. But very soon you will." all he could bring himsefl to do was hug his tiny friend. His strong arms wrapped around her body, as the moment's sadness turned into happiness. "You would not believe the disaster you just avoided, but if you move, and you both graduate in separate schools. You guys are together for only a month more, IF that. The month between school and collage. Cody Martin, that would be it! I will not let you mess this up. Just please listen to me."

"Okay... I will think about it." he said, and walked away. Vivian did nothing but huddle wiht a blanket on the couch until Zack came down a little later and found her sleeping, and carried her up to the room. She woke up the next morning, alone in the big bed. She sat up, remembering about last night, and lay back down. She was so close with Zack, and then Cody had to come and ruin everything. She heard fottsteps coming up the stairs, and started to worry. What if Zack had heard last night? She tensed herself for the worst, and was shocked to see him come in with a large smile plastered on his face. He was carrying a tray with pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. It was decorated with a pink, flowery cloth, and a vause of roses.

"Aww." she said as he placed the tray infront of her, and ran out the door to get his, and back into bed. "You are the best man in the world." she leaned over, and kissed him.

"I know." he joked, and she took a bite of her delitious food. "Listen, about last night..."

"What about it?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sorry it went that far..." he said, shyly. "It shouldn't have, and I love you, and I know your dreams, and if they were to get ruined, then-"

"ZACK!" She snapped. "It's okay! To be honest with you, I kinda wanted it to go farther than we got last night... if you know what I mean." he nodded.

"Let me make it up to you! It has been my dream since I was about 9 to do this, but I need you to, again, trust me."

"Zack, if I gave you my whole world, EVERYTHING in it... I would trust you more than anything." he looked thankful.

"But first I need to know that you are absolutly ready. I mean, I knwo that most couples our age do it at the spur of the moment, not realizing the aftermath. But we can go above and beond that, and be more mature than that. What do you say?" she went back for her food for a couple moments, wrapping up the thoughts that she had running through her head for the last months, and soon nodded.

"We can not loose from this... only gain." he agree'd, and continued there breakfast with light convorsation.

SLDOSLODSLODSLOD

"There you are, I have been looking for you now for like, fourty five minutes." Bailey popped up in the window of Cody's car, which he, like Zack, had on board.

"How did you find me?" he asked, seriously, not making any eye contact with her. She shrugged.

"London told me she saw you come down here about two hours ago, and I thought it was worth a try. What are you doing way down here anyways?" she asked. Still not making eye contact with her, she crawled into the back seat of the car, sitting behind him, and playing with her hair. It was so quiet, and all that could be heard was the propellers and the water. It was the lowest posible deck on the ship.

"Bailey, how much do you love me?" he asked.

"Tons. More than I have ever loved pretty much anyone... other than my parents... but I have to love them!" she finally got him to smile. "Why would you ever ask such a thing?" sympatheticly, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I... I don't know." he admitted. "I could never express how much I love you! I mean, sure we could say it, and snuggle, and even make love. But NOTHING I could ever do would express my feelings for you." she used her fingers to turn around his head, and kissd his lips passionatly. She pulled im over the seat into the back with her, where he lay over top of her, kissing her. He took his hands, and undid the first little button o her shirt.. and then the second.. and all the way down until it was completly off, and she did the same for him. Her hands moved gently to his belt buckle, until they head footsteps coming up to him, and there was a knock on the window. The two froze. "Uh Oh. We are going to be in big trouble." he whispered, and without either of them moving, he pushed the door open slowly. A hand grabbed it, and flung it open.

"Hey buddy! Listen, my internet isn't working to well in my car, so can I use yours?" Zack asked, Vivian holding back her laughter behind him. The two of them sat up, slamming their heads on the top. In unison, they scream out OWW. Zack and Vivian did nothing but high-five, and watch them scramble to get their tops back on.

"What is going on?" Bailey yelled, getting out of the backseat of the car.

"Last night, I accidently walked in their house wanting better internet connection while they were about to have it. And they were like this." Cody explained. Vivian held up a finger to stop them.

"Actually, we were worse than this, speaking that we were aso in our underwear. So we don't think it's fair that we didn't get full revenge on you." she explained. "I told you that I should have gone to the washroom!" she yelled at Zack.

"Oh well, at least we brought these." he replied, and at the same time, they brought out to cans each of whipped cream and shaving cream. The white foamy stuff went all over their friends, when they dropped the cans and ran, laughing the whole time. Once they were gone, Cody and Bailey started to clear their eye's laughing the entire time.

"I deserved that, you didn't. I'm sorry." Cody said, clearing out his ears. All of a sudde, a song came playing from the CD player in his car, the song made her giggle. He puckerd his lips. "Well, this is embarassing." he admitted.

"Don't worry, I love this song." she said, and started to sing along with the music.

"Take my hand." he grabbed her hand, doing the actios to the song. "Take a breath, pull me close, and take one, step." he took the breath, and pulled her as close as he could, and took one step forwad, as she took one back. "Keep your eye's... locked on mine, and let the music, be your, " started dancing around.

"Won't you Pro...mise...me." "To keep dancing, wherever we go next." he sang, his whole body entwined with her's.

"Now won't you promise, me. That you'll never forget. We'll keep dancing wherever we go next." the feeling of her body moving with his was estatic!

"It's eyecatching lightning, the chances of finding someone, like, you. It's one i a million the chances of feeling the way I do. And this Dance... we... step together. We just keep... on... getting better. So can I have this..." "Dance. Can I have this dance." They both started to get more into the music.

"Can I have this..."

"Take my hand, I'll the the lead, and every turn...will be safe with me." he took her hand, and started flailing her around. He placed his hands around her waist, and lifted her onto the top of his car, where she started spinning around. "Don't be afraid... afraid to fall." purposly she fell backwatds, into his strong arms. "You know I'll catch you...through it... all." he slowly brought her back onto her feet.

"And you can't keep... us... apart." "Cause my heart is wherever you are.

"Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart."

"It's eyecatching lightning, the chances of fining someone... like... you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way, we do. And we dance... we... step together. We just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance. Can I have this dance, can I have this dance." he twirled her around, and lifted her up. Foam and whipped cream was flying everywhere, but they ahd no intention of caring. They were too caught up in each other.

"Ohhh. No mountain's to high enough... ocean's too wide. Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth...fighting for. And I know I believe,that we were meant to be.."

"YEAH............................................................." "Ohhh oh oh oh oh oh."

"It's eye catching lightning, the chances of finding someone, like you." "It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, the way... we... do. And we dance.... we... step together. We just keep...on...getting better. So can I have this, can I have this dance. Can I have this... dance." they finished with thier dance with their forheads touching.

"Your amazing" she compimented, not moving a mucle.

"Your not so bad yourself." he replied, and they parted thier bodies. "Come on, lets go get read for the party." they linked arms, and walked out, leaving the place covered in foam.

SLODSLODSLODSLOD

"Why do we have to go to dinner?" Vivian complained, putting on her new nechlace.

"Because, it is your birthday, and I would be a terrible man if I sat their and let us sit in the room watching TV?" He asked, taking off his sweatpants.

"Well, I could always find something better for us to do..." she tugged at the bottom of her shirt.

"As absolutly tempting and errisistable that is... NO!" He demanded, handing her a present bag. "Open it." she sat on the bed, and pulled out the small, pink cocktail dress that was inside. She smiled, and placed over her body, testing if it would fit. "It's beautiful... thank you!" she kissed his lips, and walked into the bathroom.

"You know... I wouldn't be at all offended if you decided to get changed out here." he told her.

"Don't count on it." he heard from behind the door. He decided to catch a little TV before he had to get into his tux. The channel was still on what they called the sleep channe, but was really the news. He turned it up and was about to change it, when something sparked his interest.

"Misplaced Diamond." the announcer said, and it showed a picture of a diamond necklace... Vivians diamon neclace.

"Vivian... come here... HURRY." She heard him, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. He pointe to the TV as the announcer kept on talking.

"Missing diamond. This diamond was discovered missing on Thursday, after an official looked at it, and saw the clairs logo on the chain." they showed another picture of the diamond neclace. Vivian grabbed her neclace, and gasped.

"My neclace..." he whispered, looking down at the glowing peice of jewlery on her neck.

"Yeah... and get this." he pointed to the TV.

"This artifact once lay at the bottom of the ocean, going down with the Titanic. It was bought by John Jacob Astor, for his pregnant girlfriend, Madeline. It is claimed that all 12 of it's beautiful diamonds are 20karrot, which makes it one of the most expencive and valuable peices of jewlery out there. It's name, The Soul Of The Atlantic. (A/N Yeah yeah... Another cheesie name for a peice of jewlery... The Heart Of The Ocean... The Kidney Of The Sea... and Now... The Soul Of The Atlantic.) They both gasped at this. "So this amazing diamond is on someines neck, and was sold for 14.99! And you willknow if it is yours, because it is the only one out there that is made of diamonds. You can test it in many ways."

"Am I really wearing this?" she asked. "Royalty have worn this!" she lay back on the bed, and closed her eye's. Picturing the sight that this neclace has gone through, the screaming peole... the huge luxery ship... all now at the bottom of the ocean. Then she was running. Running from what? She had no idea. It was through the passage ways at the bottom of the ship, where some of the peope where. She looked at a poster on the wall... the SS Tipton. How did she get from the Titanic to the Tipton. She turned back, and saw Zack behind her, sweating. She stopped, and he picked her up, running just as fast as before. She then looked down at her stomach, it was huge. She was having a baby. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking around.

"The lifeboats. We gotta get out of here!" the boat tilted wildly to right, which flew them both against the wall. She grasped her stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, they saw water pouring in on them. The lights flickerd, but came back on. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Zack had no idea what to do. All he could do to save the both of them was pick her up and run. She roon felt something trickling down her legs... water. The pain was unstandable so she squeezed his shoulder. They came to some stairs, where he put her down, and that is when she realized... dry! It's all dry! The why was water trickly down her leg? She thought back in health class, and it hit her... hard. "ZACK! MY WATER!"

"Yes.. I know, we are running from the water." he said, pulling her through the hallways. The boat tipped again, throwing the two to the groung and gainst to door.

"No Zack.. My water broke... I am giving birth!" he froze dead in his tracks as he looked at his girlfriend, screaming in pain.

"God..." he said, and grabbed her, running her faster than he had before.

"ZACK!!!!!" she screamed, squeezing his shoulders again.

"We will get you out of here." he assured here, but the boat tipped again. Why they were so low in the boat, she had no idea. Nor did she have the slightest on how to get out. But when the boat tipped again, and threw them both to the ground... all hell boke loose. She got up, but his eye's stayed closed. She rolled over through the pain, and tried to shake him... no responce. Tears of sorrow were whelding up in her eye's, when he felt his pulse their was none. The lights went out, and the whole corridore went black. She heard what they were running from... fast rushing water. First it was just arround her feet, but it rose too tried to pull him, but a pregnnt teeager trying to pull a knocked out or dead 140lbs person in -2 C water didn't go too well. Pain struck through her as her first contraction came, and it hurt like hell, making her let go of her lover's hand, and he was swept away. "Bye.." she cried, as she saw the body floated away. "I love you..." the below freezing water rose over her huge belly, and to her chest. She tried to make her way through the water, but with the water now to her chin, it being pitch blck all the way through, not knowing where she was going, and the fact that she was in labor... she knew she didn't stand a chance. She stood their, letting the waterover turn her head. She raised to the top for one more breath of air, but let out a shrilling scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she let out, jolting her self awake. She realized she was clutching her stomach as hard as she could when she realized it wasn't even big. She looked around, and saw Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Moseby looking down on her. She also noticed how nice it was, and how lit. The snow was falling outside the window. "Wheres my baby?" she asked, rubbing her stomach. "where is it? Did you guys die too?" they were all saw that they were all wearing white, including her. "You had to died!"

"Vivian... you are not dead! You are on the S.S. Tipton!" Zack told her. she still was not believing anything.

"The why are you wearing white?" she questioned,

"This is my winter uniform." Moseby told her.

"I am in a white housecoat." Bailey let her touch the softness of it.

"I just came out of the shower, so I am in a towel." Cody said.

"And I am in my boxers." she looked in disbelif.

"Don't worry. This will all settle in." she soothed. "We all died when the SS Tipton sank. I was with you when you died." Zack looked in awe.

"Let me wake you up." he crawled ontop of her, and kissed her lips passionatly. She seemed to jolt out of her odd slumber.

"Hey." she said, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?"

"You had a terror!" he told her, and he shook it all off. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she looked around, and saw how concerend everyone looked. Then it all came back to her, and the reason why she was drenched in her own sweat was back in her mind as well. She took a big, deep breath, and let it all out, and then realized that she was in a towel.

"Oh.. my... God..." she whispered, looking at her surroundings. she felt the cold facecloth on her face, and everyone was still looking at her. "It was a dream?" she rubbed, her forhead, and sughed, grabbing the neclace in her tiny hands. "Zack..." she started silently letting tears fall, as she huddled in the ball.

"It's okay." Zack said, huddling to her side. "So we will see you tonight?" he whispered, The group took the hint, and left, nodding a "yes" on the way out. Zack wrapped both strong arms around her, and nugged his nose into her shoulder. "Okay... what happened?" she looked round, and started talking quickly through the tears.

"I don't know! One moment I was picturing what it would have been like in the Titanic, and the next, I was sinking witht he Tipton." he looked odd, but understood what her situation was like. She still looked so scared, and her eye's were stained red. "And you were there, and you were carrying me through the halls. And then I felt something down my leg, so I look down, and it turns out, I am pregnant." he made a face. "No... I loved it. But anyways, we were slammed against the wall, and you just didn't wake up anymore, so the water came crashing in, and god it was so cold. But all your pulse was so weak. and I was in so much pain... and I tied to pull you out of the water, but..." she started crying again. He swept the hair out of her face as she lay her head on his shoulder. "Promise me, that you will stay with me forever?" this took him by surprise, but seeing her beautiful face, tearing up. He saw his future, everything was based on her.

"Forever," he whispered in her ear. She got up, and pushed the tears out of her eyes.

"Well, I had better get ready for dinner. She said, and grabbed her outfit, and wrapped the towel around her body.

SLODSLODSLODSLOD

"Come on." ack urged, pulling her into the resturant, she was blindfolded. "Okay... Vwhala!" he pulled the blanket off her head, and revealed the large table of of people standing around. "Happy birthday!"

"Hey everyone!" she said, and sat down. Over the dinner, they started talking.

"So, did you guys hear about that missing neclace? It has everyone on the lookout." Bailey started. Zack and Vivian looked awcwardly at each other.

"I know! It is amazing what one simple mistake can do to a whole country." Moseby awed the group. Zack and Vivian, looked at each other, and then nodded, as she reacked to the clip behind her head. Without inturrupting the convorsation, she placed the expencive neclace on the table infront of her.

"You guys..." she pushed it up to the center of the table. "This neclace right here, is The Soul Of The Atlantic." everyone gasped!

"No way!" Bailey said, leaning out to touch it.

"Yes. Zack got it for me late last night and I thought there was something suspitios about it. So I gave it the scratch test, and it worked!" everyone leaned in to touch it.

"Don't give it back!" London demanded. "That has to be wayy more valuable than all my diamonds put together, and it sure as hell as more meaning. I swear, don't give it back!"

"No... I couldn't possiblly-"

"You know... I hate to be the bum, but I think Londons right. If you keep this amazing diamond, you will be the only one to have it in the entire world." Moseby defended.

"But that would be stealing!" she told them. "And anyways, the whole country is on sharp lookout, and if they ever found out I had it... oh god would I have to go through." she explained.

"but... If I could make it somehow unidentifyable to the human eye, would you keep it?" Cody asked, and she thought about it, and looked at Zack. Slowly, she started nodding. "Perfect. So, you have to trust me with it completely. Do you trust me?" she looked at it, lying in the middle of the table.

"I trust you... but maybe we should keep it just the way it is... not touching it, and keeping it in a safe." they seemed to think about it. "What do you think about that Mr. Moseby? Miss London?" they both nodded, agreeing that it would be best. She took the neclace back, and slipped it back around her neck. "And thank you guys so muc for being here tonight." she raised her glass.

"To Vivian... happy birthday." Zack announced, and they all took their first sip of shapegne. For Zack, Cody and Vivian, it was their first epeirince of aclcohol. It was bitter at first, but the teens soon got used to it, sipping up the rest of there glasses.

After presents and cake, it was starting to get late, ad people were starting to wind down. Zack felt a long bussing in his pants, and realized that it was his phone, set to be as if it were a text. He pulled it out, and turned off the buzzing, pretendng he was reading the text. "What is it darling?"

"Ooh, I got a problem I gotta solve. I will tell you about it all later. But I have to go." he stood up, and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight everyone. Enjoy the rest of your evenings." he walked over to his brother, and shook his hand, secretly handing hiim the phone. Once his brother was out the door, he opened the phone, and read the screen.

Bring Vivian to the main staircase at 10!

Z

He closed the phone, and looked at his watch, 9:35." he took the last few bites from his dinner, and finished up his glass of white wine, and just listened to the mindless chatter throughout the table. He looked to his right, and sa Vivian laughing, lowering her head, and clapping her hands. Zack made her more happy than he had ever seen a girl, and he was proud. Then, he looked to his left, and saw Bailey, laughing at the same thing. He had missed what Kaleb had said, but apperently it was funny. He grabbed Bailey' hand, and gently rubbed the back of her hand, making her relax. She looked at him, and smiled. All he could notice was her dark, brown eye's, ad her amazing white flawless smile. Her hair was down and flowing over her tight, hot-pink dress. Overall, she looked amazing! The time flew, and before he knew it, it was five minute until ten. He stood up.

"Well, I am off. Vivian, may I escort you to your room?" he asked, walking over to her, and pulling out her chair.

"Sure." she responded, and grabbed on to his arm. "And thank you aain for coming everyone!" she waved to everyone, who said their last goodnights and happy birthday. As they walked out, they passed an employee. It was one of the new things on the deck, and only the very rich had them around.

"Sir, could you please take all the bags from table 5, and put them infront of Suite 2015?" he slipped the man a 20, and continued walking to the new grand marble staircase. The resturaunt level and everything above it was brand new. Mr. Tipton decided to put it in after hearing about the people who wanted to stay on the S.S. Tipton. Seeing many more men walking with their noses up, and a women on their arm, Cody felt right in place. He wondered what she and his brother must go through when the come through here with their sweats and t-shirts on. They approached the grand staircase, where Zack was seen, talking to a man in a Tux. He looked to be around their own age, and really clean-cut. They made their way up the staircase, and to the top. Zack was in his regular sweats and a tee, making both Cody and Vivian jealous. Zack turned and saw them. Smiling, he waved off his friend, and reached for her hand.

"Hello." she said, and wrapped her arm around his waist, while he did the same for her. "I thought that you were oing to meent me in the room?" he shook his head no.

"Wow you guys, this is a really nice area." Cody complimented. "You guys are really lucky to have it." they looked around.

"Thank you. And it is really new, so that is a total shock. They spent from May to August working on it, and it is absolutly exuisit." the two men agreed.

"Well, I shall be off. I am going to go walk Bailey to her room." Cody said, walkng off with a short wave. Once he was gone, Zack and Vivian ran up to the lifts, and to the large were walkng down it, when Zack grabbed her from behind, wrapping a blindfold around her eye's.

"What are you doing?" she asked, started by Zacks action. He didn't do anything but push her gently forward to the room. She heard him enter the key, and the large door opening. Once she was pushed in, and overwhelming feeling hit her. The smell of pine was strong in the air, and there was jazzy music playing in the corner. She smiled, and waited impationtly for Zack to remove the blindfold from her eye's. She felt his hands untieing the small knot, and pulling the cloth from her face, and then she saw it. "Zack..." she gasped. Around her were boxes of Christmas decorations, tons and tons of chiritmas decorations. In the corner, was one of the biggest christmas tree' se had ever seen. She reconized the music as being White Christmas, and their were small treats on the table.

"I figured you were one to love christmases! I looked all the photo's on the wall, and saw that some of them went years back to when you were small, decorating the tree. So I called mom up a little while ago, and the two of us went shopping for hours! We figured that we had quite the home, so we needed lots. So here it is, and we are going to spend tonight, and all day tomorrow decorating the place to look fabulous!" she was absolutly speachless! It was like stepping into a winter wonderland all over again, and she knew that the man she loved took all this time rearanging it, and she still had nothing to say. She looked at him, and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you!" she whispered, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She made her way through the boxes, and ot the stairs. "I will be right back, I am just going to change." he nodded, and she ran up. Not too long after, she came back down. She was wearing a floorlength, flowey dress. It had long, wider sleeves, and had a long v-neck. She walked down the stairs holding onto the railing. She had a diamond pin, holding some of her long bangs to the side and out of her face, while the rest of her hair flowed straight down, following the pattern of the dress. The sight tok his breath away. "It's a night gown, my mother made it for me just before she left. This is my first time wearing it." she did a slight turn to show his what it looked like all around. It had a nice, even train, that went out behind about a foot. Then she noticed what he was wearing. "You are wearing that?" he was wearing a jet-black pajama suite.

"Well, it is freezing, and I needed something out of the ordanary to wear." he explained, brushing his shaggy, golden hair out of his face.

"Well, lets get started." they went the whole night, digging through boxes and pulling out things that they loved, and placing them where the home had room. The beautiful music played throughout the evening, and as usual, it was snowing softly outside the window. By the time they were completely doen, it was four am.

"Whole smokes!" Zack breathed, having Vivian sitting on his lap. "I cannot belive we are done!" they looked around the room, and started at all the gold around. Candles were flickering, as well as the lights hung up all around the balcony. The two of them sat ijn silence, listening to the music, and entwining their fingers together.

Doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo  
Ya ya  
Do do do  
Do do do

hello friend, its me again  
I just called to tell you,  
Even though I miss you so  
Ive been thinking of you  
All my dreams are coming true, at last...oooh

the perfect ending to a wonderful year (oooh)  
Will be to celebrate the good times with you here  
Cuz I know,  
For sure,  
I never wanted anything more

the greatest gift that there could be  
Wrapped underneath my christmas tree  
Would be the same my whole life through  
Id spend the perfect christmas with you  
Though the winter seems so long  
My faith in love has kept me strong  
So if I had a wish come true  
Id send the perfect christmas with you

I cant wait  
Till the day  
When I finally see you  
So hold on  
I wont be long  
Got so much to show you  
All our dreams are coming true at last...ooh

the perfect ending to a wonderful year  
Would be celebrate the good times with you here  
Cuz I know  
For sure  
I never wanted anything more

the greatest gift that there could be  
Wrapped underneath my christmas tree  
Would be the same my whole life through  
Id spend the perfect christmas with you

Whoa...whoa...

so when you ask me what I mean  
To me the christmas is complete  
Boy cant you see  
Youre the one thing missing for me

the greatest gift that there could be  
Wrapped underneath my christmas tree  
Would be the same my whole life through  
Id spend the perfect christmas with you  
Though the winter seems so long  
My faith in love has kept me strong  
So if I had a wish come true  
Id send the perfect christmas....

and if I had one wish come true....

Id spend the perfect christmas here....

with you

Doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo.....

They looked up at the twinkling lights on the tree, and then looked at her. The glimmer of the lights on her perfect skin, and her amazing smile and eye's as she looked up. Then it came to him.

_This is the girl I am head over heels in love with! I can't imagine living my life without her, she is my life. She is a new part of my family, and I see out future every time I look into her eye's. She is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with!_

"Are you okay?" he heard, snapping his out of his thoughts. He stared at her, who had a concerned look on her face, and placed a soft hand on her cheek. "You seem out." He did nothing but look at her, and then removed her hand from is cheek, and leaned into her, placing his lips agressivly, and rotated their bodies so that he was ontop. She wrapped her legs aroung his waist, and arms around his neck. Beofre they coul go any farther, he stopped them.

"We can continue this, but it can't go any further. Remember..." he said, and off of her fragile body. Reaching out her, she grabbed his hands, and he hoisted her light body up. "So, do you know how much monger we are in Vancouver?" once they turned off all the twinkling lights, they got upstairs. She pulled out a peice of paper wth the updated schedule of the boat schedule.

"Ummm, looks like we leave for Prince Edward Island." she said, "I hate how much Moseby changed around the schedule." she complained, turning on the christmas lights they had strung up with the garland.

"I know, this is totally retarded." he said, and kissed her lips before hugging her, and having her fall asleep in his arms.

SLODSLODSLOD

There was a whole new vibe in the ship. The most wonderful time of the year, christmas eve. It was four am, and almost the whole boat was asleep. There was only one student up at this time, Cody. He ran around the room, grabbing all the things that he needed. He then snook out of the room, making sure that Woody was not awake. Running down flights of stairs, he dashed into the girls cabins. Still being as quiet as he can, he slides the spare key through the slot, and pulled it out gently. Creeking open the door, he tip-toed in, making sure that he didn't wake up London, and went to Bailey's bed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she slowly opened her eye's, and smilied.

"Hey Cody." she greeted, grabbing his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhhh!" he placed a hand on her mouth, "Come with me!" He pulled the hand he was holding, and hoisted her out of bed. The tow ran out of the room, and off the boat.

"Where are we going?" she yelled, hugging herself to keep warm. He saw this, and handed her a jaket.

"Come." he said, making her sqeal as they ran. They ran for another couple minutes, and stopped. Gasping, she walked out to the middle of the beautiful ice rink. The rink below lit up, and there were lights strung up on each and every tree that surrounded the area.

"Cody..." she whispered, running towards him, and giving him a tight hug. "This is amazing, are we gonna skate?" he reached into the bag, and pulled out two pairs of skates. "How did you know what size I wear?" he just laughed.

"I stole your shoe, and took it in to the skate shop right after dinner with Vivian that night." he handed back her sparkly converse.

"I was looking for this." she told him, and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Your horrible in the most amazing way I have ever seen!" he lightly blushed. "So are we gonna skate?" he handed her the skates, and they sat down.

"So, isn't this amazing?" he asked, she nodded while tieing her skate. "I looked all over for an all-night outdoor skating rink, and it turns out that the most beautiful one in the city offerd it. Oh, and Happy Christmas Eve." she laighed, and responed with a quick. "You too." before continuing to pull the strings. In a couple of minutes, they were both ready to go out on the ice. Bailey grabbed his hand, and took her first step, falling forward. "Bailey!" he yelled, pulling her body off the ground. "Are you okay? What ha-" he stopped when he looked down at her loose laces, tied off with a dainty little bow. "Ohh Bailey." he sat her down, and undid her left skate.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching her boyfriend fiddling with her laces.

"Bales, if you go out like this, you'll snap your ancle, or tist it or something, they have to be very tight." he said. "Ready, I am gonna pull..." he warned, and wrapped his fingers aroung the tip of the laces. "One... two..." on three, he pulled with all his might, making the skate squeeze her whole foot. "There..." he tighed a tight bow to keep it steady. She twisted her foot uncomfortably. "It will loosen." she nodded, and smiled as he did the same thing to the other one. The two of them walked out to the ice, but Bailey took one step, and fell on her butt. Cody just chuckled as he helped up his beautiful girlfriend.

"Not funny!" she whined, and rubbed her sore bottom.

"Sorry," he said, taking his sleeve, and whiping all the ice off. "You have never skated before, have you?" she shook her head no. "Well, stay here, I just need to do a lap to get warmed up." he whipped around the rink at amazing speed, amazing Bailey. She looked off into the distance, and listened to the music. Texas never had any of this. Canada was like a winter wonderland, absolutly amazing! Everything about it was so pure! It was so much about nature, while the US was all about the people, and she loved it. Her thoughts were inturrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned around, and smiled. His eye's were snining with the twinkling lights, and he smiled. She leaned up, and placed a small kiss on his lips. She grabbed onto his arm, and actually started skating.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she said, and started going a little bit faster.

"Yes you are." after a little while, she let go, and was soon skating beside. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" she seemed to think, but was soon sort of hesitant. "You know you can tell me anything..." she nodded.

"Remember earlier in the day before Vivians birthday, what would have happened if Zack and she didn't come in and inturupt with internet connections and whipped-cream?"

"Oh please. The only way I could forget is if the cancer came back." he told her, "What about it?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it, and it's been bugging me! Something like that can't just happen and pass."

"Your right." he said. "Well, I think it was a very...interesting experiance."

"Me too. Would you take it back?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. The only thing is, I want to wait a little bit before we go any farther than that. But another thing... if it would have gone arther, I wouldn't have stopped it, and who knows? I could have been pregnant by now." they laughed, and he wrapped his arms around her, the experiance running through their heads, as well as the could-of. About an hour later, it was still pitch black and quiet. Cody was constantly eyeing the hockey net at the end of the rink as he and Bailey were seated on the bench together. "Do you like hockey?" he shrugged, and nodded.

"I watch it on Television." he said, "and I have rarley played it." she pointed to a stick-rental place.

"Go get one!" she ordered. The person inside was listening to music.

"Wow, it's amazing how early everything is open here." he said, and skated across the rink, soon coming back with some sticks and a puck. Handing one to her, he dropped the puck on the ice, and skated around with it. Again, he noticed his speed and tecnique. The way his body moved with every stroke of his body, and the way he moved with the puck looked professional. He skated full-speed to the next, and slapped it into the back. He stopped after he shot, creating a wide blow of white icechips, and continued the other towards her.

"Can I get that on Video?" she asked, bringing out his videocamera he had thought to bring. He rolled her eyes, and quickly got the puck from the net, and skated back. "Okay... Go." she pressed the little play button. "This is Bailey Pikket, and this is Cody Martin, and this, is Mr Cody Martin playing one-on-none hockey." they both giggled. "And here we go..." he skated off at his regular quick speed and movments, and with a snap of the wrist, had the hunk of rubber flying at high speeds into the mesh. "AND HE SCORES! THE CROWD GOES WILD! CODY MARTIN HAS LEAD HIS TEAM TO THE STANLY CUP!" Cody raised his stick in the air, and did the scoring "YES" by leaning over and pumping one arm at his side a couple of times, and raise his stick higher, placing a hand on each sode and pretending to cheer with the fans. "Okay, time to give the Next Sidney Crosby a rest." and she turned off the camera.

"You like hockey?"

"It's a secret love. How did you get so amazing at playing hockey?"

"It's a secret talent I picked up a little while ago." he shrugged, and picked her up, bringing the stick with him. "C'mon. I'll show you!" they spent the rest of the morning playing hockey.

Around two, they started packing up, and went back to the boat. Inside Cody's room, Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, and he leaned down to place his lips on her soft ones. She moaned as he pressed harder, leaning her back. After a little bit, they heard soemthing.

"AHH! AHH!" they pulled apart, and stayed silent. "UUUUURRRRR!" they looked at each other, and looked over at the wall where it was coming from.

"Who lives there?" Bailey asked, as they slowly made there way to the wall.

"Allen lives alone there." he told her.

"Then why was that scream some from a girl...?" she asked susspitiously, both placing their ears against the wall. Screams were heard from behind the wall.

"What the...?" Cody asked, trying to listen. "You don't think..." Bailey seemed to concentrte on the sound, and then it clicked. Her eye's popped wide, and the two of them backed away from the wall. All they could do was grab each other's hand, and run out as fast as they could. In the stairs, they stopped, still pretend gagging at each-other at what they just heard. "We never speak of that again." he ordered, and she nodded before the sentence was done.

"That was horrible on so many levels." she said. "Up or down?" He poited up, and they slowly started climbing up. "Why are we taking stairs?"

"Because, the elevators are in hearing range of..." he waved his hand in a circle. "So, speaking of love, have you seen Vivian or Zack lately?" she stopped to think, but nodded her ead slowly.

"Have you?"

"Nope. Lets go see if they are in their room." they ran up the rest of the stairs, and opened the door to be greeted by Moseby.

"Hey, why are you taken the stairs and not the lifts?" he asked nicely. The two looked at each other nervously.

"Ummm... we-we... we wanted...exersise!" Bailey told him.

"Well, if my memory serves me right, Cody tokd me that he took you ice-skating all morning. Why in the world would you need more exersise?"

"Well- Umm- I have a cramp in my foot, and the only way to got it out is to run stairs." Cody lied. "And we have to visit my brother anyways."

"Well, good luck with that. I have been trying to talk to him all day. But that is owned, I have no right to owning a key."

"Don't worry, we will get him out." He said.

"Well, tell him that I am looking for him when you do, and that its important." he said. "Now if you'd exuse me, I must go check the poop-deck." he walked off, leaving them in giggles. They went to his brothers front door, and knocked. There wasn't an answer, so he pulled out his cell-phone, and pressed speed-dial 2. Placing it on speaker, he pressed talk, putting it out infront off them. Third ring, Zack picked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed and come answer the door." Cody fake-panted ino the phone, and within seconds, the door flung open, so he hung-up the phone.

"I'm not in bed." he growled, and let them in. "So, whats up?" Cody and Bailey stepped in, and it bacame winter wonderland through the ages. It was bright, and the decorations were perfect. Vivian sat on the couch, cross-legged, sitting towards the side, and had a fresh hot-chocolatte topped with whipped-cream in her hands. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey guys." she said, placing her mug on the tabe, and walking over to them in her pretty night-gown.

"This is amazing." Bailey awed, walking over to their tree, covered with pictired of all their friends. "When did you do this?"

"All the night of Viv's party." Zack answerd. "We were up all night."

"Wow!" Cody replied. "So where have you two been?" Vivian opened her arm, and closed them quickly. "You've stayed here this whole time?" they nodded. "Doing what?" Vivian walked over to the table, and pulled out a pad of lined paper, all filled with numbers and such.

"We're planning on going for two weeks to Prince Edward Island. Sincw we didn't get to travel there when we were there. We were too busy with the home." they were pretty amazed.

"And you have the money?"

"Well, Zack is paying for most of it." she said. Cody and Bailey looked amazed.

"Zack?" Cody said.

"Well, I have been working on the ship doing odd-jobs alot, plus summer job, plus the smoothie counter... it ALL add's up." he explained. "Speaking of, Cody how much money do you have?"

"Dozen grand. Why?"

"I am sending mom to Hawii for christmas, and was hoping for could each pay a quarter of the expence." Zack answered.

"Yeah, I am paying for 1000, thats really all we are asking for." Cody nodded, and brought out the bank card.

"Yeah, I can help too." Bailey said. "I spent a couple weeks there in a travel camp, and your mom was amazing! And of course recently with Cody, and she has had so much stress this year. So I will give 1000. How many weeks is she going for?"

"Two. The 2000 you and Cody put together should cover all accomidations, and the 4000 we pay will cover all the other stuff." Everyone agreed.

"Okay, so when does the plane leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, so we should be giving the tickets right now. Woody is there with the envalope right now. He is too with his family as e has one a trip to the Tipton when "Risk It All" rolled in, and his sister and her best friend went on it. So before he left, we gave him the tickets to give to mom. His phone wrang. "Woody?"

"I am outside your moms suite. I will ring the doorbell, she will answer, and you call back in a minute or so, and I will give the phne to her, and you explain about this."

"Okay, go go go!" he hung up the phone, and waited 50 seconds before opening the phone up.

Meanwhile...

The doorbell rang, and Carey looked up from her television to see this young boy, about her sons ae, standing with a straight . "May I help you?" He held out the letter.

"Letter of regination, ma'am." she looked odd.

"Nobody works for me. Who are you?"

"The name is not important." his phone wrang, and he answered it. "Fink." he held out the phone to her. "You sons and future daughter-in-laws." she carefully picked up the phone from him.

"Hello?" she asked.

"We wish you a merry christmas. We wish you a merry chistmas, we with you a merry christmas, and a happy new year!" Zack, Coy, Vivian and Bailey sang into the phone.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. "Do you reconize this guy at the front door?"

"Yeah, thats our friend, Woody Fink. He came to give you this letter." Zack said, and she opened the envalope.

"A plane ticket?" ahe asked, getting a little more exited. "To vancouver?"

"Thats were we are." Cody explained. "When you land here, you will get your ticket to..."

"To where?" she asked.

"Mom, merry christmas. Tomorrow night, you will be sleeping in beach all-inclusive hotel in HAWII for two weeks!" Carey burst into happy tears.

"Oh.... My... God..." she yelled. "This isn't a joke is it?"

"Nope. You are going to Hawii for real! We got the money, the tickets, now all we need is you." Vivian told her.

"Well then, I guess if you are serious, then I had better go pack! See you tomorrow!" she said, and hung up. She gave the phone back to Woody, and went to go grab her suitcases.

"Hey Zack," Cody started, facing his brother. "Mr. Moseby really needs to talk to you. It sounded important." Zack just rolled his eye's.

"Isn't it always, be back in a bit." he grabbed his black sweater, and ran out of the room. He got to the lifts, and rode down to the loby, where he saw him writing something up. "Moseby, you needed to see me?"

"Yes yes." he replied, bringing him into the back room, and sitting him down. "This came for you in the mail today. I didn't know you were interested in all this stuff." he gave him an envalope from under his desk. "It's very good of you."

"Thank you." Zack said, and looked at the writing, and knew who it was immidiently. He slowly tore open the letter, and pulled out the papers. He held his breath as he read the first line.

_Congraulations, Zack Martin. You have been excepted into our school, University Of British Columbia, on a one year full scholarship._

Zach couldn't even beleive his eye's. He looked amazed as he kept on reading. "Is it good?" Moseby asked.

"Well... If you concider gettng a full one year scholarship for biolagy at UBC good, then I am absolutly fantastic. Moseby... I am going to University to become a Marine Bioaigist." Te two men stood up, and shook hands in congraulations.

"You are growing into a fine man Zack, and speaking of growing up..."

"NO! God why is it that everyone is totally obbsessed with that kind of stuff? But in nicer terms, no. Not yet." he nodded his head, and gave him the rest of the letter.

"Well, It will happed when it's ready. And as for this, congraulations again. I wonder what Carey is going to be like."

"Well, the guys and I threw together some money, and are sending her off to Hawii for a couple of weeks. So, she is going to have a stop-over here, and that is when I will tell her about this amazing news!" Zack, said, waving goodbye and saying thank you.

Running through the halls, Zack ran into the clasroom to see Maddie typing at her desk. "Madde guess what?" Zack asked. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Hey Zack! Oh, me too! But you first." he looked at her oddly, and then continued.

"Okay... guess who just got excepted into UBC Majoring in Marine Bioliagy?" he asked, anciously. Her whole face lit up, and she grabbed tight onto him.

"Oh my god, Zack! That's amazing!" she said. "Okay, now my news." she reached under her table, and pulled out an envalope jsut like his, and pulled out a picture. "Zack... I'm having a baby!" Zacks face went into awe. She looked up in her long-time friends eyes, and realized that he was not it rage nor jelousy, but he was proud of her. She had just turned 22, and married to a doctor who is still at university, and if this is what they wanted, than he was so happy for her.

"Well sweet-thang. I guess I got a sweet-thang junior!" he laughed. "So, how far are you along?"

"Five months." she took off her oversized hoodie, to show her growing tummy. "We went to the doctor a little while ago, and told us that it was a girl, so it's name is Katie!and this was last month, so I have to go again this month... tomorrow I guess."

"How did nobody know that you were pregnant?"

"Well, it was a pretty cool summer, so I could always wear hoodies, plus Katie is sitting in my hips, or below my belly-button, so that makes it a bit smaller. But it is time to show the world. I am working until the end so I can spend as much time with her as I possibly can."

She gave him the other pictures throught the months to look at. "How did you learn so much about pregnancy?"

"Well... Vivian and I took the last four or five days to ourselves completely, and we talked about everything, including weather or not we wanted to have a baby."

"You guys are too young. I mean, I went started school early, so I went into Harvard when I was 16, and ended at 20. So I am an adult, and am ready to start my life." she explained. "But I take it you did a lot of research and all that to see if the risk of pregancy was too high."

"Yeah, and we haven't decided." he explained. "But I take it your over -the-top?"

"Definatly, I even have a nursery started!" she told him. "Here, take these pictures." she handed him a bag of pictures.

"Well, anyways, I had better go tell Vivian the great news from the both of us." They hugged one last time before he headed off. Once back in the room, she was reading a peice of paper. He snoolk up behind hwe, and tapped her shoulder, making her jump.

"God Zack, you scared me!" she yelled, and hid the paper behind her back.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Nothing..."

"People don't read nothing."

"I do! It's a talent!"

"Please tell me!" she grabbed the paper from under her butt, and gave it to him. he read it, and looked at her in awe.

"This is AMAZING!" he yelled, juming softly ontop of her, and kissing her. "You got excepted into The Montreal Proforming arts!"

"I know! I am so exited. I also got into Wetern, Queens, UBC, Yale, Prinston, Harvard, and UofVic!" she pulled out a box full of aplications. "Have you gotten in what you've wanted?" he was still speachless.

"You got accepted into Harvard?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave Canada. I have been here on this cruise a lot, and I dont wanna leave. I think I am going to take two years at both MPA and Queens."

"Sweet! I aplied for one, and I got in. So that is where I am going for the years!" he told her.

"OOh, which one?"

"I just found out today... UBC!" her jaw dropped, and she smiled, giving him a big hug.

"Thats amazing!" she said. "We are going to be so far apart though!"

"I know! Which is going to be sad, but we can spend time back at the Tipton, or we could buy a condo or something."

"Yes. But what about the thing that we have been talking about for a while?"

"Well, I was thinking that we are gonna be so far apart! And for four years...?"

"I know." she replied sadly. "I think that we need to hold off until after university to even risk a baby at our age." she said, and the two hugged sadly. "Wait, we have our home here! But for how long are we gonna want to live on a ship?"

"Not long." he addmitted. "But its good for now!"

They spent the rest of christmas together and with everyone else.

Meanwhile, giving up all hope, both Jost and Alice decided to go on with their life. Josh and his new girlfriend, Mia, were walking down the street's of New York, when he turned to her.

"I am going to England in February!" he told her.

"Why?"

"Vacation." he anwserd. "I going on the SS Tipton again, but not staying where I used to live."

"Oh yeah! I forgot you lived there. Why were you there?" she asked.

"Just cause... I wanted to." he lied.

"Really? I thought sometime ago someone said it was about a girl? You said I was your first love?"

"You are." he said, kissing her lips. "So Matty and I are going. He is going to bunk with me, and we are going back to the S.S. Tipton in February."

**Okay! So last chapter of normality! Next chapter... HELL! I am so exited to write them. I am getting ready to head home here, so we get two 20 hour driving days, and that should give me time to finish next chapter, the chapter after (the last chapter of the story) and.... A SEQUAL! Hopefully it will be worth while, but it s going to be chapter after chapter of important parts of everyones lives after the sinking of the SS Tipton. Tell me if it is worth it. But again, it is really late, and I need to get this chapter posted, and my spell-checker doesn't do English anymore, and I am not re-reading everything. So again, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes! You can tell me how horrible it is in a review (and remember, I a typing while drive 130km/hr on a highway, it gets bumpy, and my hand will jerk, making me press the wrong key)**

**Okay, please review! Oh, and sorry these chapters are really long, but I don't have fast internet here either, so I can post as least possibe, writing as much as possibe!**


	13. Big Finale

**Okay... Last Chapter... I have had this done for about a week, and I am totally lost and tired, and my body is going through a wiked spell, so I am going to try to update soon! But as usual, my spell-check doesn't work in English, and the more I try the more it messes it up, so it will be harder to read and I do apoligize for that! Anyway, on with the chapter...**

Prom night. February 28 and the end of the year. It was the night of nights, and students were hustling around trying to get ready. Zack, Cody, Bailey, London and Kaleb were all sitting in Zacks livingroom, while Vivian was getting ready upstairs. Everyone was ready, but Vivian was last because she helped everyone else. After mindless chatter, footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs, everyone looked up at her. Her matalc, beautiful, body-hugging dress dropped right down to the floor. Her hair was dropped straight down her back, and a small tiara was in place. Zack smiled, as he got up and met her at the bottom of the stair, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Entwined arms, they all walked to the elevators and down to th e ballroom. My Life Would Suck Without You was playing, and everyone started dancing wildly.

"I'm having a great time!" Vivian stated as she wrapped her arms around Zack. London an Kaleb were dancing when his phone wrang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Okay. I mean dude, I am at prom..." "Fine."he hung up, and turned to his beautiful girlfriend. "I gotta go help a friend. I will be right back." he turned to leave, when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kal... this is our prom, I am coming wih you." he smiled, and the two ran out hand-in-hand, to the much lower decks. Meanwhile in Josh's room, he was talking to his friend, Bryan.

"You miss Vivian, don't you?" he nodded slowly. "No wonder you are in such thought." Josh stood up.

"I have an idea." he said, and walked out to the hallways. "Exuse-me sir, do you know where Vivian Porter is?" he asked. The men thought, and then put up a finger nodding.

"She is at prom." he told him, and walked away. Bryan looked amazed.

"How did you know?" he scowled.

"Sneakig suspition. And I thought I saw her yesturday," he said, and started his long jurony to the ballroom. While all this was happening, the two lookouts were on gaurd. It was storming like hell, and it seemed as if they were inside a cloud. The storm knocked out the navigationg devices, so all that anyone could do was let the huge ship wander at sea. It had also knocked out the locationg devices, so no-one would have any idea where any other ship was. Making themselves comfortable, they started talking.

"Stormy night tonight, ey?" Calvin asked his partner, Connor.

"Totally. I feel sorry for the people on this ship who are sea-sick." Connor ansered. They were about to continued, when something appeard out of the darkness.

_"_What is that?" Calvin asked while looking into the distance. Connor put on his binoculars.

"I don't know, but it is moving towards us... FAST!" it was dark, but through the darkness and foggyness, strong lights appeard. "SHIP! IT'S ANOTHER SHIP!" before they could react, loud horns broke out between the two ships. Obviously the captian had seen thes ship, and they had seen them. The lookouts fell to the floor, covering their ears. The horns grew louder and louder as each ship tried to avoid the other. Big lights flashed. They were pretty close to each other, but still close enough for the captian on both ships to worry. The loud horns were heard like constant thunder in the ballroom, cancelling out both the mucic and the talking.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zack yelled. "I am going to go see whats going on." he walked out, ears still covered, when he turned around and saw Vivian beside him. He smiled, and continued running up and up the white, plain staircases. The last one, and the hors were louder than anythng either of them could ever imagine. They opened the last set of doors to the bow of the ship, and looked right ahead, blinded by the major lights of both ships.

"OH MY GOD!" Vivian yelled, terrified. "ZACK!" He ran into his arms, as he watched both boat try to avoid each other. The horns still blaring at each other, and lights flashing around and around.

"STARBOARD! DAMNIT STARBOARD!" Captain yelled. Zack saw this, and saw the whole crew panicing. Seeing that this was abviously not working, they knew that no matter which way they turned, the waves and storm were too rough, they were gonna crash.

"Vivian!" Zack yelled, and pulled her onto the Starboard-side railing. "Hold on tight. We have to be reading for the jolt of the two boats colliding." they both held on.

"The boat will be okay though, right?" she asked while they were waiting for them to crash. "I mean, this is a really strong boat."

"This is, but that is a fishing boat, made of the toughest steel's out there. hat thing will do more damage than have done." the truth hurt, but there was no time. "Okay." he started, "Three... Two...One...!" the two huge boats collided with huge loud noises and sparks together. The horns contnued, as well as the lights. About ten seconds later, the boats separated. The two let go of the rail, but they had a bad feeling about the whole situation. They fan over to see where chunks of metal had flown off, and then looked back. The last of the boat floated out of site, when a crew-member ran up to them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, eamining them.

"We are fine." she answered. "Thank you. Now what happened?"

"I have no idea. I will go find out. But in the mean time, do yourself a favor, and stay up on deck." he warned, and ran off. Zack was about to run off, but she called out to him.

"I need to go get Cody, Bailey, London, and Kaleb." he said, but heard clicking noises behind him. "No, you stay here." he turned back, but before he started running, they felt the whole boat tip to the Port. "OKay, nevermind." it tipped a bit more. "... Tiptons going down...." they both ran down the stairs on the slight angle the boat was now at. They ran into the ballroom, where the party kept on going like nothing ever ran to Cody and Bailey, and pulled them out of the room.

"What the hell?" Cody asked, "that was my favorite song."

"If you don't come with us, it is likly that you will never hear that song again." Vivian yelled at him. "Come with us!" they ran up the stairs to the same deck, expecting to ehard screms and runs, but came up to it bare, "What the...?" it was as if the crash had never happened. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh I don't know... at prom?" Bailey yelled. "Nothing happened!" they rolled their eye's, when they felt a drastic tilt of the boat. They were about to talk, when Zack's phone wrang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Zack!" Kaleb yelled into the phone! "We need help on E deck! Hurry!" he started to hear water, and the phone went dead.

"We need to go help London." Zack said, and the group ran back to the stairs and down 25 floors.

"Oww, my feet hurt!" Bailey complained.

"I know!" Vivian replied.

"Are you sure they need help. I know Londons emergency's, ad trust me, they aren't emergency's!" Bailey asked as they got to the last floor. They opened the door, and freezing cold water came ouring into their feet and shoes. It was rushing in too fast, and really loudly. He looked up. "D deck." she told him, and he truged forward into the deeper water. Vivian close to follow. Cody and Bailey looked at each-other nervously, and continued to follow. They heard faint screaming s they came closer and closer to D deckm and soon saw two figures hanging from the celing.

"Help Help!"they yelled, and soon, they saw that it was them, They were propping themselves out of the water as best as they could, but were slipping.

"Kaleb! London!" Zack yelled, and ran into the water. "Cody, give me a hand!" his brother came over, and they helped Kaleb down, and Zack carried London to where it was dryer.

"Thank you!" London yelled, and hugged Zack! "What happened?"

"Well, a fishing sip and our ship colided, and now I guess we are tipping." Bailey told them. "But this is the middle of the boat, that means that if this part of the boat has Water, then the airtight compartments aren't gonna keep us afloat."

"What does that mean?" Kaleb asked.

"It means that too mush water is in the boat." Zack answered, and a look of panic as more water came flooding in quicker. "Let's go see the Port." they ran back to the stairs, up three flights, and into the slanted part of the ship. They walked around... no water. They entered the stircase, and started slowly walking down.

"Thats really odd." she said. "We are only five lezels from the Bottom of the boat, and there is still no water." within seconds, a glowy relfection was on everybodys faces and body, and the came around the corner to be met with a huge pool of water, four levels deep. "Uhhh, spoke too soon." she said, slowly backing back up the stairs. The rest saw the quicky rising water, and backed up as well. They heard a pop from somewhere, and all of a sudden, it started rushing in faster than it was before, touching their feet before they could even blink. "DITCH YOUR SHOES AND RUN!" Leaving their shoes on the stairs, they started upwords, the water following closely.

"Hurry! It's coming!" soon, it was at their knee's, theyn their belly-botton, and then their necks. Another pop was heard, and they were all pushed into seprate directions. London was first one sucked into a hallway, and pushed all the way down. Slamming into a wall at the back, the water started to rapidly rise. she tried to swim, but she was nothing compared to the water against her. She new this was the end. The water was now at her nose, as she let out a silent tear, not even bothering to call for help. She took one last gulp of the misty, harsh air. And went under. Seeing no more lightness, she new that the room was filled completely. She then thought of her daddy, and friends... And Kal. And she new this was a horible desicion. Kal was in trouble, and she new it. Somehthing in her gut told her. It was black, and she new it was over. Terrified and in pain, she let out all her air in the salty water. Her eye's stung from the salt, but it didn't matter. She opened her mouth to fill her lungs with water, when something jolted her to the side. It was so dark she couldn't see anything, and her body was numbing, but something was pulling her. She looked forward and saw the light. The light. She did it, she took that breath of freezing water, and there was the light. As her body numbed, it became clearer, until she was pushed completely out of the water. She opened her eye's epeciting to be in the air, flying, but when she didn't see that, she smiled. The water rushed from behind her, and she realized that she was alive. She climbed up the stairs, and loked behind her... nothing. Whoever had saved her had died, or so she thought. Bubbles appeared right at the edge, and a head appeard out of the water, followed by body. Dressed in a tux, the gagging body turned around, and she was overwhelmed with joy at her person she saw through the flickering lights.

"ZACK!" She screamed, running over to him, and wrapping her arms around him.

"London..." he said, and kissed her cheek. "Oh thank god!" he grabbed her hand, and helped her up the stairs.

"You saved me!" she yelled. Up one floor, the lights were shining as if nothing had happened. They ran into a staying room, and realized that the window that was supposed to be 5 levels above the water was now about 6 feet underwater. "Wheres the rest of them?"

"I have no idea!" Zack yelled as they turned to the hallway, and they started running. Their soaking wet bodies were hard to carry now, and London kept fumbling with her knee-length dress. "We need to go find them."

"I know where Kal is!" she said suddnely.

"Where?" he asked, and she turned, running the other way. "LONDON. NO!" she didn't listen and just kept running toward the water. Zack had nothing to do but go find his love.

Cody went to the ballroom, soaking wet. The boat was on a huge angle, and yet, there were still people dancing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled into the mic. Everyone looked at him. "The ship is sinking! It has been for the past fifteen minutes! Go get to the lifeboats, for your own sake!" they looked at his soaking wet outfit and Bailey came in slowly behind him. Slowly, they filed out. He lay against the DJ stand, thinking about what was happening.

"Cody?" Bailey asked, tapping his shoulder.

"Oh my god Bailey!" he said, and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug, and they looked at each-other. Bailey had maeup running all over her face, and her hair was a mess. Her wimp smile was anything but reasurring that she was allright."Oh Bays." he kissed her, and the boat turned, knocking them both to the floor. They both shared a laugh.

"Everyone is on their own." she said sadly. You can't launch boats the the part side, because too much of it is under, and you can't launch boats from the other side because it is too much of a slant and the won't go down." he told her, and a strike of fear went down her face.

"God... This life turned to hell."

Loud cracks of thunder could be heard as Zack continued his search. He was on the seventh level, and it was starting to look more and more hopeless. He walked down the hallway, and saw water slowly start to creep in. He thought for a second, and ran into the water. He passed a couple of steps, and looked down. Bodies of a boy and girl lay below him, face down in the water. The smell made him woozie, but he continued. A little while up, he heard moaning. The voice sounding too familiar for him to miss. Faster and faster he ran, until he found her. Propped up against some stairs and holding her stomach, she cried. "Viv..." he said, kneeling into the low water, and placing a hand on her cheek. She lifed her eye-lids, and smiled.

"Zack..." she sighed. She tried to get up, but screamed very loudly. "Oww ow ow ow ow ow ow ow it hurts!" she screatched, clutching her small stomach.

"Come on Vivian!" he urged. "We can do this." he sat with her. "The water is rising... it's cold. If we don't move, we will drownd."

"I may, but you wont." she said, closing her eye's. resting her head of the stair.

"I may do a lot of things, but thee is one thing that I will never do... I am never gonna leave you!" The boat started to tip again, but this time, didn't stop. It kept on going until it was on it side completely. "Come on!" screams ran through the boat. "You stay I stay. You go I go. You jump I jump." she let out a light giggle. "You die I die." he choked, and a tear slipped from his eye. "I love you, and I am gonna love you for as long as I live! That is a promise I make to the world, and I can't do that if you are dead... so I die."

"Your insane. I am not worth that." she said, lifting her self up.

"Yes you are!." he replied, wiping back the tear. "Come on, lets take advantage of running on the walls. Moseby would never let us do that." it was so cinfusing running on this boat. Now, they didn't feel it tipjng, but actually going underwater. They ran towards port, and through a hall when she saw him. As if this day wasn't horrible enough. He looked at her with fire eye's, and she looked back at him with terrified ones. He looked as if he growled, and turned to chase her.

"ZACK!" She screamed at him. He turned around quickly and saw him, firing himself at her. He stepped inbetween, and gave him a punch to the face. making him fall backwards.

"Don't touch her..." he warned, flashing him the finger as they ran towards the door. Although hard, he reconized the whole area, it was the school. You could bearaly see the 7 Sea's High sign, but it was there. He knew his way from here, but he heard yelling from behind them, and pushed her overhead into a sideways room and locked the doors. They turned around, and heard the yelling of the name "Vivian" go underneath them and away. He rolled over, and saw her rolling around on the floor. "Come here." he said, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know." she cried. "All I remember was being sucked into the room, and smashing into a table. And then my stomach started to hurt really bad." she explained.

"There's no chance that that is..."

"Nope. I really doubt it." she said. "We never... I never. So No!"

"Okay, good!" he said. "This was our classroom!" he told her, smiling. The books were everywhere, and so was all the desks, and tables.

"This was also where we fist met." she said.

"The only time at that time that going to school brought me the best thing I could ever ask for." Zack said, and they kissed passionatly, but stopped then the ship eased down. They then heard a small whimper, and a cry. They looked around, and saw movment coming from the dark corner.

"Hello." Vivian called. "It's okay, we are students here." soon Maddie came crawling out. A lifevest on ger back, but unable to wrap around her large stomach.

"MADDIE!" He yelled, and pulled her beside them. "Oh thank god your safe!" he said.

"I'm fine!" she told them. "Just too scared. Could you help me?" they both nodded, and headed towards the door. Zack jumped out first, and then Vivian, who he caught, and then Maddie. They ran up to the overturned deck.

London and Kaleb were running in the lower decks, trying to get up. "Go right!" London yelled. It turns out for someone who is diven everywhere, she has an amazing scence of direction. Finally, they got to the dorms level. Out of breath, they sat in Londons room. "How are we suppoed to get out of here?" she asked.

"Well, we have been going right... so just keep going right!" She nodded, and they left the room quickly.

Cody and Bailey werre running around the side of the boat, trying to stay out of the water as long as possible. They walked over to Moseby, who was directing people and trying to keep them calm.

"Moseby!" Cody yelled, and he turned around.

"Oh thank god!" he said, walking over to them. You'r still alive! Where's your brother and his girlfriend?" they shrugged sadly. "And what about London? Have you seen London?" they shook their heads. "Well..." noticing what they were wearing, he unziped his life-vet, and handed it to her. "If there was anyway for this boat to go down, this this to be the worst. Over 6 000 on board, and not even 1 made it onto a lifeboat! There are only about 20 lifejakets up here, and the rest are trapped in the ship. We can't save anyone! Even our radio was knocked out, so nobody even knows we are out here." they looked shockd, knowing their chances of being saved were shot. "It was nice knowing you guys!" they shook hands, and he had to run off.

London and Kaleb climbed up through a porthole and to the crowd of people who were already on the side. They ran around for a bit, before, too, finding Moseby.

"Moseby!" she yelled in her usual demanding voice. He turned to her.

"LONDON!" He yelled, and ran to hug them both. "How did you get here? Everything is cut off!"

"We climbed through a porthole!"

Meanwhile, Zack, Maddie, and Vivian were running through the halls, when they heard the water coming up from behind them, carrying bodies and debris. Not wanting it to catch up, they jumped up through big wooden doors, and into a room. They looked around, and she broke into absolute tears. "Our home!" she said, and Zack wrapped his arms around her.

"You lived here permently?" Maddie asked, and they both nodded. "I feel so awful for you."

"Thanks," she said, and looked around. Everything was flipped, and broken. The walked over to the fireplace, and saw all the beautiful photo's. Football, Soccer, beautie pagents, family, friends, they were all their, smothered and smashed she collapsed on the floor, as the ship sank. It was on the second highest level. So within 10 minutes, the whole ship would be at the bottom of the Atlantic. She then saw something that shocked her. "You guys, come here." she pointed at some blood that was on the pictures.

"Odd..' Maddie said, and they all heard a bang from the other room. They ran in, and saw Josh and Bryan sitting on the sidways bed.

"Look who it is, the lovebirds." Josh teased, and they turned around.

"What do you want from me?" she pleaded. "Why can't you leave me to live I life in peace?" he walked up to her, but Zack again stepped in between.

"Oh, I am so scared. I little blond boy and a pregnant woman! What happened to us? We used to be so storng. And then you left us?"

"Yes, I wanted to live my life. I was seventeen! I didn't want to be married to you! I wanted to travel, meet new people, party! You didn't even let me hang out with guy friends. Well, I did, and it was the best thing that I have ever done! So stop controlling my life! You left so long ago, don't come back!" he looked hurt, but walked out of the room, charging back in at full force, knocking both her and himself over. Before he could get up, Maddie walked over in her high-heels, and placed a foot on his neck, pushing down slowly.

"Stop." he said, reaching up to grab her leg, but she pushed down harder. Vivian saw this, and walked over, leaning down and placing a thumb below his nose, and pushing up. Leaning down really close to his face, she whispered in a deepl dark voice.

"You Broke My Heart, I brake your Soul!" she whispered, and pushed his nose up more. "I should kill you, but I won't. I am a better person than to do that! But you will never be, so run away, and NEVER come back!" he nodded, and st up, he and his friend running out of the room. They looked up and saw the huge storm, and the water almost overtop of them, and realized that this was their last chance for survival. Zack took a chair, and threw it straight up into their floor-to-celing bedroom window. She closed her eye's, and imagined the peacfulness of that room. The twinklig lights, the soft music, the candles, and Zack, his perfect skin seemed to glow. The giant king-sized bed had her favorite blanket on it, and him on the other side. He was shirtless, with jeans on, His smile was warm and welcoming, and she looked down, she was wearing her gown. She walked over to him, and let out a tear. He reached up, and whiped it away with his thumb. "Your-" her peaceful dream was inturupted by a slash of satly, cold water hitting her face. She opened her eye's and was overtaken by darkness, with at first just being able to see the figures moving.

"Come on." he yelled. He looked up and saw Zack reaching up his hand. "Grab my hand and I will pull you up." she reached up, and she was puled up onto the sinking and cracking window, running off as soon as she could. When they were on the metal, they ran over to Moseby as well.

"Zack! Vivian... MADDIE!" He yelled, taking Maddie! I gotta go help these people!" Moseby yelled, and ran with Maddie. Vivian and Zack were left for themselves.

"Z-Z-Zack. If there is one thing I want to tell you before we go, is that I love you! And I really hope to see you in heaven." Vivian cried as he baot started to make its final dive.

"No! You stay strong! We are going to make it through this! And we are going to Love each other until we die, promise?" She nodded. "And if i die, I also need to promise that you will go on! You are going to marry! And you are going to have little kids! I little girl named Kathleen, and a little boy named Zack Martin Porter!" Zack yelled, Holding her hand tight. "We are going under now, don't let go.

"I p-p-promise. I love you so much though! And I NEED you to know that!"

"I do know that! And I love you too." he placed a kiss at the top of her head.

The water reached their feet...

Bailey/Cody:

"It's gonna suck us down!" Bailey yelled to Cody as the two of them were standing at the edge.

"Jump!" he yelled, and the two of them held hands and jumped in along with other people. The cold water felt like a thousand knives stabbing them all over their bodies! Swimmimg away as fast as they could, they herd the last schrilling screams of the people on the boat, before it went under. They looked around, and it seemed like a really small amount of people in the water, close to only 100. They looked at each other, each thinking what the other one was; they just watched 4000 or so people go to watrey graves. They swam around for a little bit, until they found an upturned big dinner table, and swam it away from the fighting people, knowing that their friends and family were amoung them.

London/Kaleb:

"Oh my god!" London sreamed as the huge moan from inside the giant wrang out, and it was time to hit the water. All her hair was frozen together, and lightning still was booming above them in the sky.

"Okay! I have no idea what is going to happen here, so just know that I am head over heals in love with you London Tipton, and that if this turns out in the worst, that you are my life and everything in it!" She placed a kiss on his lips. Bursting into tears, she replide

"I lo-" water overtook her, as she and him were sucked under the freezing water. It was so pitch-balck, and everything was going wrong. She reached out her hand, but didn't feel anyone. She opened her eye's, and saw the last bit of shaggy brown hair follow the ship down. She realized that his foot had got caught in the railing, and he was still struggling to get it out. She swam after him, but the ship was faster, and before she knew it, he was completely out of sight, and she had made her way softly to the surface. She took in a deep breath of air, and let it out. She could bearaly see the kaoticness around her. She just swam around in large circles, keeping her body somewhat warm, and her blood flowing. As she got more tired, it seemed harder, and the noice level went way down. She soon came up to a large peice of metal, with a girl on the other side. "Barbrah?"

"Hey London!" she studdered, feeling the pain of being freezing cold. She got up on the metal, and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing on the ship?"

"Visiting Cody!" she said. "I really missed him."

"You know he's dating Bailey, right?" she asked, and Barbrah nodded. "Kay."

"I am so tired." Barbrah said, laying her head on the icy metal. "And this water is finally feeling warm." London's eye's popped.

"Do laps!" she ordered. "Do laps of this peice of metal to get your blood pressure back up.

"Okay..." she said, rolling off the junk and swimming around.

Zack/Vivian:

"GRAB MY HAND!" She yelled, and they entwined there fingers together. The water gulped up their bodies sa the ship felt it's last little bit of air. Into the water everyone went. Kicking up, they two of them started to make their way to the surface. An older man swam by, and kicked Zack right in the face, making him let go, and float away. "ZACK!" She yelled underwater, which mad eher let out all her air. Starting to feel the pain, and remembering her promise, she swam to the surface as fast as she could, no longer feeling the sucksion as much. She reached the top, and was overwhelmed by people. She swam around. "ZACK! ZACK! ZACK!" She screamed, and came to a deck chair. Setting it balanced, she sat on it, wishing for nothing more than to be in Zacks strong arms. She wished that they had never tken those days and talked each other out of making love on christmas eve! She sobbed and sobbed, until it was the only thing she heard. She looked around, and saw everyone was still, dead presumably. She balanced herelf, and tried to stand up, but fell right off the raft. She then just lay down, no more attemps to do anything but sit here and wait. Everyone had died! There was no doubt about it! It was silence, and the only reason she lived is that she was small enough to fit fully on the raft. She realized that no-one was coming, and that everything was hopeless. She felt a small pain inside her chst, and look own, but realized that she still had the diamond neclace hanging around her neck. She placed a hand on it, trying to melt away the thin layer of ice that formed overtop of it. Soon, the shininess of the beautiul accesory shined in the moonlight. She closed her eye's, and the flashback came of the night she got the neclace. Lying out of the porchbed looking up at the stars. Then she opened her eye's, seeing the same image of the stars, but not as pleasent. Going back to the memory for a few seconds, she relaxed, trying her best to not think about the cold that surrounded her. She then looked down once again, and without hesitation, ripped it right off her neck. Clutching it in her hand, she broght it to her mouth, kissing it tenderly. Before the cold metal stuck to her lips, she brought it to the frigid water, and turned over on her extrealy painful belly.

"You saved me, Zack Martin! I will never forget that! I love you! I love you more than I could ever love anything. And even though you leave me at in my time of need, I know that you wouldn't of if you had your choice, and that's what I have to remember. That's what I will remember you by. By the way you touched me, and smiled at me. And I will espeiolly remember that amazing christmas, and that smile you had when you picked me up from my diner. Zack I need you to know that I will never love any man as much as you ever again. And I will never let you go. Zack... we will be together as long as we live. I will never stop thinking about you! Never ever ever!" She brought the neclace one more time to her lip, then put it back into the water. "Goodbye..." Slowly, she started to let go, letting the smooth chain slip through her finger into the deep ocean below until it seeped below the dark surface.

She let out a shkey sigh, and closed her eye's breifly, opening them up again to see amazement. It was back to the suite, with Zack on the bed, and shirtless. She sighed, and walked over onto the bed. The same Chandaleir, the Same mirror, the same neclace. She looked in the mirrow, and saw her reflection. Happy, smiling, she looked a bit wider around the waist, but it didn't matter, she was walking back to the bed, when she felt something odd. She placed a hand on her stomach. Something inside of her kicked. She giggled at how it felt, and realized that it was better than the dream she had about Zack dying. She smiled, and let Zack place a hand on her tummy.

"She kicked." he said, laughing. "Our baby." he kissed her lips, until she opened them, pushing him away.

"Wait!" she said, "this isn't real. This whole thing is at the bottom of the ocean, I'm not pregnant, and..." she choked up a bit before she continued. "You're dead. This is a huge tease! Why doed this keep happening to me?" she looked over at the clock, 12:23am, the same time the Tipton was last seen above water.

"If I am dead, if this is all underwater, then why are you seeing it?" he asked.

"I know it is gone! Don't try to stop me from thinking this!" she demand. "Wait! A baby with Zack... you alive... in the old room in the SS Tipton. This isn't a dream, I'm in... heaven?!" she asked. He shrugged.

"Do you want this life?" he asked. She looked around one more time. Everything was eactly how she wanted it. Zack, Baby, the beautiful home on the SS Tipton.

"Of course I do!" she said. "It is my dream! I want this life more than anything!"

"Well, you can keep it. Or..."

"Or what?"

"Or you can go with me to another world? Kathleen... Zack..."

"The kids." she said, spinning around. "It was my promise." she puckered her lips, and looked at him. "I will keep my promise if I can touch you, just one more time." he smiled, and reached out his hand. Slowly, she broght her's to his, but before they could touch, she was pulled away. The last time she would ever get to see him...

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" She screamed, feeling pain on her stomach. She opened her eye's, and saw Cody and Bailey standing above her. "That hurt." she whispered.

"Well, she's up." Cody said, laughing awcwardly.

"Wait... I'm awake? Wasn't I dead?" she asked, feeling her flat stomach. She looked around, and found herself in a well-lit room, surrounded by other beds and people. A doctor was lookng at her.

"It's her ovary." she said. "I wish I could say that it was okay, but it could be bad." the doctor said.

"What could be bad?" Vivian asked.

"How Bad?" Bailey asked.

"Well, It could repair itself, or it could stay damaged forever, not allowing her to have babbies." Cody sqeezed her hand tighter.

"That sucks!" Bailey told her as she left.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The hospital on boad the Peninsula." Cody answred. "They found you asleep on a raft."

"Not dead?"

"No, never!" Bailey said. "Why would you ask?"

"I saw him! I was in heaven! And he was there."

"Who' he?"

"Zack..." they placed their hands over their mouths, as they looked at eachother. "Why are you looking like that? It was just a dream."

"Well, we don't actually know if Zack made it out alive." Bailey said. Vivian let a tear fall from her eye. "No no no! He could have made it on another ship. Tons of them came to the recue, though only 100 made it out alive.

"Oooh." Vivian said. "Well, if theirs still hope, thats good enough for me!" they all nodded, when Carey came running in.

"Oh my god Cody!" she yelled. Cody sttod up, and wrapped his arms around his mother, who was sobbing uncontrolably. "Your safe your safe your safe!"

"I'm safe mom!" he assured, and pulled away.

"Zack...?" she whispered. Cody shrugged.

"His name hasn't come up." he said. Carey whipped a tear from her eyes. "And what happened Vivian?" she asked the small girl in the hospital bed.

"Horrible." she answered, looking down. "I don't have family anymore!"

"Sure you do!" she said, sitting where her son sat. "You are going to come to the Tipton, and you are going to live with us until you go off to Queens, and then you re gonna come back, and live there for as long as your little heart desires." she smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you." she said, and squeezed her hand. "And I can't even have children!"

"Aww honey!" she wrapped her arms around Vivian. Baileys mother came in, and she greeted Bailey with a warm welcome, sobbing as all the parents were, weather they found their family and friends or not.

12:23am March 1st. The Tipton sank 24 hours ago to that moment. They had docked, and everyone who needed to be was at a hospital, including Vivian. She lay there in a daze, not thinking, bearaly breathing. The only thing that had her attention was the beeping of the intervenus attatched to her Elbow. The door opened up again for the normal check-up, but this time, whoever it was sat on her bed. She closed her eyes completely ignoring woever was touching her cheek. She took in a shaky breath in, and opened her eyes. Through the darkenss, she saw her dream again, Zack leaning over her, although this time they were ijn the same hospital room. "Quit Haunting me! " she yelled, covering her head with a pillow. "I kept your promise, and I know that you are keeping yours. I should have died that night, and keep me from the pain of loesing you, and not being able to have Zack or Kathleen.

"Vivian!" he yelled, taking the pillow off her face. "It's me! Zack Martin!" she blinked a coule of times, and poked her painful matter what she did, she kept on seeing the same thing.

"Zack..." she whispered, touching his face. Without another word, he kissed her lips softly. "My god, it really is you." he nodded, and she hugged him, bawling yet again. "You survived!"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a trooper. So, wheres Mom and Codster?" he asked. She reached over to her sidetable, and pulled out her cellphone.

"Hello?" a groggy voice came from the other line. She handed him the phone, and he took it nervously.

"Hey Cody!" he said nervously, still sitting on the bed.

"ZACK?" he asked in a groggy voice. The flood of memories came back to him. "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Bailey asked, waking up from the hotel bed next to him. He smiled, and handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Bailey?" Zack asked. "What are you doing in Cody's bed?"

"OH MY GOD ZACK!" She yelled, and placed a hand over her mouth as she let out tears. "Oh my god! Oh my god! How are you here? We thought you died!"

"Well, I spent the whole time with London. She is taking the fact she lost Kaleb pretty hard."

"Kaleb died?"

"Yeah. His foot got caught in the railing, and since he was panicing, he just made it worse. He went down with the ship." he exlained.

"Oh, she must be devistated." she told him, and he nodded. "Well, speaking that it's midnight, and I am exausted, I am gonna put the phone back to Cody. I am so glad I am saying this... See you tomorrow."

"Ditto! See you tomorrow Bailey." she took the phone off her ear, and was about to give it to Cody, when Carey came walking in.

"Guys. What did I tell you about being on your cell-phones at night?" she asked, grabbing the phone from Bailey hand. "I'm sorry, but I told them not to be on the phone at night." she was about to hang up, when one little voice put her on the edge.

"Mom?" he asked.

"...zack..." she whispered, and collapsed on the floor. "Oh my god Zack your okay!"

"Mom, I'm absolutly fine. I spent the time in the water with London. You didn't see her name on the board either, did you?" she seemed to think about it.

"Actually, no I didn't."

"She is going through a pretty rough time though, she whitnessed two deaths last night. Both of people she knew"

"Who was the second one?" she asked, thinking that prety much everyone she really knew was on the land, safe and sound.

"Ummm, I need you to tell Cody this softly, you know how senstive he is, but it was Barbrah. London tried to get her blood moving, but it was too late, she died of hyperthermia in the water." Carey placed a hand on her mouth in shock.

"Awww, Barbra was such a sweet girl. Her parents will be devistated."

"Yeah. Well, I am gonna talk to Vivian now. She isn't doing too well, is she?" he asked.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No... what should she have told me?" he asked.

"I think that she should really let her tell you." she replied honestly, making him more worried. "But I had better go back to bed, and you Mr have to go see Vivian."

"Bye mom!"

"By Zack. It's great to hear your voice." they hing up, and Zack lay back down by Vivian.

"So, I hear you have something to tell me." Zack started. She just looked up in him, sadness just covered her whole face.

"Zack I-" a smiling doctor came into the room. "Hello Miss Vivian. And may I ask who this this is?"

"Hi, I'm Zack Martin. I was just pulled from the ship crash, but this is my girlfriend, and I just really need to be with her for a little while." he told the doctor, who smiled.

"That won't be a problem. I just needed to tell you that our doctors are willing to do an operation on your tummy to get everything as fixed up as you can. The scans came back and there is some things in there that are pretty life-threatning. So the sooner the better." she nodded, while Zack looked freaked.

"What do you mean life threatning?" he asked, standing up.

"Well, new sans came back. And she has a burst appendIx burst, so that is something we have to take care of right away. And she has a cracked rib. And she told you about the ovary thing." he said. "Okay, well, I will go get the sugens ready." As soon as the door shut behind him, Zack turned to her, and looked confused.

"What ovary thing?" she looked at him with those sad eye's, and he immidiently knew something was horriblly wrong. He grabbed her hand, and raised it to his mouth, making sure not to rip off any cords that are attactched.

"Zack, my ovary is trashed. They are going to try to fix it somewhat up in the surgery, but the chances of that happeneing are horrible, and the chances of having kids are like, one in a million." sadness struck his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he said, digging his face in her neck. "I know what having kids would have meant to you, and all this physical pain must be killing you! I am so sorry I made you move back in the ship. I should have waited. I should have done something else. I should have-" he was cut off by her placing a hand on his mouth.

"ZACKARY DYLAN MARTIN! You saved my life, London's life, and I'm sure other people's lives. If you would have done anything else, I would have died, and so would've you! So shut your effing yap!" she screamed.

"OH! I'M SORY! I DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE THAT YOU WERE MY NEW MOTHER AND COULD TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"WELL I DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE THAT SAID THAT YOU WERE MY LITTLE BABY BROTHER AND COULD SCREAM AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"What are we doing? We just avoided disatser, and now we are fighling like six-year-olds." she laughed, and he let out a small smile, whiping his long hair from his eye's.

"I'm sorry! But I just need to ask, how did you find out about me saving London?"

"A guy who saw you explained everything. That was insanly brave."

"Thanks." he blushed. Surgens came in with a bed with wheels, and wheeled her away. Zack held onto her hand, until he wasn't allowed to go any farther.

Two days later, Vivian was released from the hospital. Her appendix was okay, and so was her rib. But her ovary was no better. They were walking out of the hospital hand-in-hand with Zack, when she looked over and pointed at a person at the front desk.

"MADDIE!" Zack yelled, and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her small belly. "Wait... What happened?" he asked, placing a small hand on her lower stomach. She reached down to the stoller beside her, and picked up a tiny little baby.

"Zack, I would like you to meet Kailyn Lawrence." he reached out and she handed him the baby. He looked down at her big, brown eye's, just like her mothers. He slowly looked back at Vivian, who was standing with her bag of medication and treatments she needed to take home with her, and smiled. "Why isn't she coming over here?"

"It's difficult for her to do so at the moment. She umm... she damaged her ovary, and it is very rare that she will have any children of her own." he said sadly, stroking Katies cheek with a finger.

"Oh Zack, I'm so sorry." Maddie said, and Zack handed her back. Moments after, Moseby came out of the mens washroom.

"Moseby!" he yelled, and went running over to him.

"Zack! Oh thank god you're alright!" the two men hugged.

"I'm fine. Vivian is still in shock about the whole thing, and she's pretty hurt, but overall we are doing okay." Zack said. "What happened to your hand?" Moseby lifted his cast-covered hand.

Oh, well I guess you have seen Katie. I was the hand-holder of the birth." he said laughing. "Maddie may be small, but her hand is the strongest thing I have ever seen."

"Well." Zack looked back to see Vivian holding the baby, making her giggle. They locked eye's for a second, while she rolled her lips up into a semi-circle, making him smile completely. He turned around to see Moseby witht the same look.

"She is amazing with children. She is going to be an exelant mother one ay with kids of her own." Zack again looked sad. He explained the problems she had in her stomach, and Moseby felt very sorry for them.

"So where's London?" he aked. Moseby looked at his watch.

"Ummm, she would be... at the airport getting ready for the long flight home." he said.

"And how's she holding out?"

"She is shooken up. Luckaly she wasn't hurt or anything, but after seening two people die, anybody would be shooken. I just with there was something that I could have done! I am the manager, I should have done something!"

"Moseby, there is nothing you could have done! The ship went down. More people died than in the Titanic. Hell, this is the Titanic. How many people were saved?"

"85. Some people died after they were pulled out." Moseby confirmed.

"Well, you helped save the lives of 85 people!" Zack encourged. "Including my brother... Vivian, Maddie, Bailey! All the people that I love are going to a warm bed tonight. And that probably wouldn't of happened if you didn't keep everyone calm and kept order. Moseby, that ship was a goner! It was so tipped to the side that no lifeboat could get down on either. It was nobody's fault that our navigational devices and all the ones on the area got knocked out by the storm. Its stupid!"

"But how many people went to those damned watery graves? Think about them."

"I do. And they would have been just as happy as I am of you if they had lived. But you saved who you could, and thats what matters. He looked at Zack, and then at his beautiful girlfried, playing with the baby of his very trusted friend.

"Thank you, Zack." Zack placed a hand on his shoulder, and they walked off. The five of them went out the front door to the awaiting people. The first person Zack saw was his teared-up mother. She ran at full speed to him, and hugged his bady as tight as she could, both in tears.

"MOM!" Zack yelled. He was now taller than her, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Zack...!" she sobbed. Cody came walking up, linking arms with Bailey.

"Zack!" Cody said as Carey pulled away.

"Hey Codster." he replied, and the two brothers shook hands. Bailey gave them a demanding look, and they broke into a hug.

"I was scared, dude." Cody addmitted. "Really scared." Zack nodded. They looked again at Bailey, who was smiling, and they each grabbed a wrist, pulling them in between them. Vivian stood with Maddie towards the back.

"It's a good ending for a few to a horrible couple of days." Maddie started. "And it's really nice to see the family back together." Vivian just nodded, staring out into Kaitlyn's eye's. "Are you living in Boston?" she nodded. "Hey listen, I am really sorry to hear about your ovary."

"It's okay. I will amnage. One way or another I think I will be alright."

"Well, I am going back to warking at the Tipton, I am going to be a manager along with Moseby. So if you want to, you can come and visit anytime!"

"Thank you!" the two girls hugged, and walked over to the rest of them. Paparatzzi were everywhere, taking picturs of the reunion. And they were off to the Airport. On the plane home, Cody and Bailey were sitting together, Bailey sleeping while Cody reading through ome papers for his future university. Maddie was sitting by herself, little Kaitlyn (nicnamed Katie) sitting beside her. Moseby and Carey were sittin together, he giving Caery a very detailed explanation about what happened. And London was sitting with this guy who had just happened to be on the same flight as them, but he seemed to be friendly as she was telling him what happened to her, and he seemed to be very shocked.

Meanwhile, Zack and Vivian had been asleep for quite some time, both deep in sleep, leaning on eachother. Vivian opened her eye's, and saw the same night, the same bed, chandilier, neclace on her neck. Zack was again sitting on the bed without a shirt on, and she was still pregnant.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked him. He smiled. "You're back to me! If I slap myself, and I wake up, I see you!" she said. "How is that possible?"

"Why didn't you trust me?" he asked. "You spent your whole time worrying, even when you knew what was going to happen, the signs are all around you. Just you have to fell like one with them." she rolled her eye's, and went to sit in his embrace.

"What are you? And how do you know what is going to happen to me?" she asked, entwining their fingers.

"I don't. You have that! You know what is going to happen!"

"So I can see the future?" she asked misteriously.

"No. Everyone can see a little bit of the future, you can just see it a little more vividly than others. But thats just for now! When I go, you won't have that. Everyone that has survived the crash has that, but only for a day or so."

"When does it end?" she felt the room start sinking.

"Right now! I am going now, but just know that you are a miricle to Zack, and he will love you forever!" Everything around her started to fade, and she soon was surrounded by the low buzzing of the plane engines.

"Ladie's and gentlemen, welcome to Boston!" they looked at eachother, and shook their heads in dis-belief.

"How...?" they asked before the bumps of the plane-wheels hitting the turf were heard, and their city they never thought they would see again unfolded infront of them.

**Okay... well... thats the story! I was gonna do another chapter, but then I was like "That will ruin the entire sequal." So I am not doing one, just gonna start on the sequal! This is the first story I have ever fully completed. I would like to thank Edith Y of course for giving me so many amazing idea's, and for co-writing the story, all my amazing reviewers, and everyone who took the time to read this story! I love it, and I hope this chapter reached up to your expectations!**

**So, next story, After The Atlantic, is going to be three or four parts to each chapter. Some may be shorter than other's at different times, and I will tell you what year it will be (this year will be 2009, so I will put like, "boy/girl - mm - yyyy: " and then start the story at that part. I have never done anything like that, but I hope it will be good. Okay, well I will probably have the introductory chapter up right after this chapter, and maybe even the first official chapter, because we had 11 hours left on this drive, and I was BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEDDDD!!!! So yeah, let's see how this turned out. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Molly+Edith**


End file.
